Fallen in Water
by KingoftheOcean
Summary: Will ,un chico no tan normal con una vida no tan normal, será victima de los acosos de una obsesionada y pervertida vaporeon en el día de su cumpleaños ¿Qué secretos guardarán cada uno de los personajes de esta alocada historia? ¿Podrá Will sobrellevar todo esto? y más importante aún, ¿Podrá evitar caer al agua? TF fic.
1. Prólogo

**Fallen in Water**

By: KingoftheOcean

Hola chicos(as) bueno pues como lo dije en uno de mis capítulos voy a estar editando esta historia por el bien de todos XD para que sea más fácil de entender y menos engorroso al leer, sip, cada capítulo ,no todos, van ir variando, un poco,cosas simples nomás, pero eso sí la trama se va a mantener. Y antes de empezar tan solo decirles que solo los personajes, el argumento y los ambientes de la historia son de mi autoría. El mundo pokemon y los pokemon en sí pertenecen a la franquicia del mismo nombre y no busco lucrar de ninguna forma con ninguno de ellos.

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon es propiedad de Nintendo/Gamefreak. Todos los derechos les pertenecen.

Editado: 23/08/15

* * *

><p>Prólogo:<p>

Sean bienvenidos, señoras y señores, niños y niñas a la gran inauguración del nuevo y renovado Mega Acuario de Cerulean City!

*Waooo*

Sí, créanlo o no, volvimos! Y esta vez con muchas más atracciones, más pokemon y con un nuevo espectáculo…

*ohhhh?*

¡EL show de Misty bajo el agua!

*yeahh!*

¡Fenomenal, alucinante! No dejen perder esta oportunidad única! ¡Sean los primeros en ver a la talentosa líder de gimnasio y a sus pokemon en acción!

¡Qué están esperando! Mamis y papis lleven a sus hijos, hijos lleven a sus amigos. Este sábado desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde. ¡Los esperamos!

-Manazo en la nuca- oye brother, ¿estás bien? Ya llegamos.

-No, no estoy bien, sabes estaba despierto – dije mientras me sobaba- AAaauu

-Ya oye no seas tan dramático. Te lo hice despacito.

- ¿Despacito? Vas a ver… - me abalanzaba hacia mi amigo cuando…

-Esto va a tomar tiempo, chicos. Los autos no avanzan- el papá se dirige a su hija - ¿Mishelle por qué no mejor bajas aquí con tus amigos y van avanzando? Yo los alcanzo por ahí.

-Ya está bien- dijo mientras volteaba a mirarnos- vamos, bajen

Ya afuera. Un aire cálido recorría todo mi ser. Me tapaba la vista por el intenso sol que hacía y termine por levantarme completamente. Cerré la puerta del carro, di unos cuantos pasos y mire a todos lados. Varias personas que iban a pie o en carro nos rodeaban. Me sentía un tanto acorralado hasta que una mano me tocó la espalda.

- No se separen y vayan con cuidado ¿ya? Los veré adentro. Vamos ve a por ellos, campeón- dijo el padre de mi amiga.

-¡Claro que sí, campeón! – oí decir a mi amigo César de tez clara, ojos negros y cabello rubio (un tanto opaco), de mi misma estatura y cuerpo delgado. Llevaba una camisa media hawaiana, unos shorts y una sandalia extraña con porosidades.

- ¡Qué emoción!- decía mi amiga Mishelle de tez oscura, ojos marrones y cabello largo y negro, mediana estatura y cuerpo delgado. Llevaba una blusa morada con diseños de flores, un sombrero de paja y unos lentes oscuros. La llamamos Mishi de cariño.

- ¡Lets go!- dije mientras avanzaba entre ellos con tez clara, cabellos y ojos negros, estatura alta, postura erguida y ser corpulento. Llevaba un polo azul, mis shorts y una sandalia de baño.

Todo estaba listo y preparado para que pase, junto con mis amigos, un excelente día. Sin darme cuenta que terminaría por arrepentirme de todo esto.


	2. Capitulo 1

Edited 30/04/15

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Vieja amiga<p>

- Está yendo mucha gente. El lugar va a estar abarrotado- dijo César.

- Tú crees? – le señalé la inmensa estructura que se erguía frente a nosotros.

-Ala… retiro lo dicho eso sí es un mega acuario.

Estaban en lo cierto. El acuario medía mínimo una cuadra entera. Parecía un estadio de las ligas pokemon.

-Quién es ese pokemon? - preguntó Mishi.

- ohhhh! – dijimos yo y César.

-Al unísono- Es dewgong!- El dewgong mecánico que se encontraba en la cima del acuario batía su gigantesca cola y repetía su nombre.

Estabamos ya casi dentro. La sombra del acuario hizo que la mayoría de las personas guarden sus gorros y lentes oscuros y entre ellas estaba Mishi.

- Pases, por favor – nos dijo un chico vestido totalmente de azul. Acompañándolo estaba una chica apoyada sobre una de las barandas cercanas a la puerta de recepción, también estaba de azul y masticaba un chicle.

- Aquí tiene – dijo Mishi mientras les entregaba los 3 pases. El chico asentó con una sonrisa y empezamos a ingresar.

Ya adentro.

-Qué piensan hacer primeros, chamacos?- nos preguntó la acompañante del chico.

- Qué te dijeron Brittany sobre hablar con los clientes- dijo su compañero.

-Que el personal de esta instalación- reventando globo de chicle- no debería hablar y bla bla bla… tsssss novato – se dirige a nosotros- cree que por leer un manual va a llegar a ser gerente.

-Hola, Bry! – dijimos

- Chicos! Cómo están tanto tiempo sin verlos. Los extrañé muchísimo!- dijo mientras nos apretujaba

- Nosotros también, Bry – dijo Mishi desesperada.

-Ya ahora sí me responden qué van a hacer primero.

-ehhh… - decía. Miraba a mi alrededor. No reconocía para nada este lugar. Tuve que improvisar

-Tosiendo en mis adentros y acercándome a Bry – disculpe señorita sabe dónde está el baño? Mi amigo se está haciendo pis y bueno… yo igual- dije con voz de peque perdido.

- Jajajaja! –se reía Mishi- así fue como la conocieron? Jajajaja!

-Creelo, amiga! – decía riéndose- pero imagínalos más pequeños. Es un mate de risa!

- Ya podemos empezar el tour?- dijo César sin ganas.

-Secándose las lágrimas- ay ay… qué risa – dirigiéndose a su compañero- Rubén… Rubén! Voy a acompañar a estos chamacos al baño.

- Y las bolsas ?- preguntó Rubén las bolsas para alimentar a los pokemon.

- Te las encargo por un momento futuro gerente.

-Ya bueno – dijo entusiasta.

-Siempre funciona. Venga, vamos chicos.

-Bry, pero… nuestras bolsas? –dijo Mishi.

-No se preocupen por eso. Yo les tengo un regalito especial. Venga, vamos que se me orinan y me arruinan el piso.

*risas*

-Ya llegamos. Ahora espérense hasta que abra esta puerta -dijo Bry.

-Hay tantos pokemon nuevos. No conozco a ninguno- dijo Mishi. Miraba a su alrededor.

-Oye sí tienes razón- se percató César. Miraba con detenimiento las inmensas peceras- Bry, son de esta región?

-Alguno sí como otros no. Ya les hablaré de eso en el camino.

-Pero por qué te tardas tanto - le hablé estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esss…pee….rate! – decía mientras intentaba en vano abrir la puerta de metal.

-Bry! Aguarda, yo te ayudo – corrí a socorrerla. La hice a un lado . Logré abrir la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo y entre junto con Bry.

-Gracias, no puedo creer que ya no son como antes. Los chimuelos que necesitaban a cada rato mi ayuda.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!-dije entusiasmado. Corrí a abrazar a Bry.

Adentro habían varios barriles de alimento para los pokemon acuáticos y una amplia red de caminos que se conectaban con varios de los hábitats del acuario.

**FALLEN IN WATER(**_Continuara..._**)**


	3. Capitulo 2

Editado 23/08/2015

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: El mejor regalo<p>

- Hay ya Will, pero no es para tanto, si me soltaras por un momento para llamar a tus amigos.

- No todavía no, a sido un buen regalo – dije

- Bry porque te… WO WO WO!... mejor debería… - decía Mishi. Había asomado su cabeza por la puerta recién abierta.

- Mishi, espera por qué el está así….

- No sé… qué regalo le habrás dado que los has puesto de esa manera.

- Regalo? Para él? Acaso es su…? – alcé mi cabeza para verla – sí, sí … tu regalo, Will. Espero te haya gustado.

-Más de lo que tú crees – agregué y terminé de abrazarla.

- Claro. Will porque no mejor - me entrega algunas cubetas con comida- vas avanzando tú mientras yo y tus amigos resolvemos algunas cositas.

- Está bien – respondí. Veía como Bry se llevaba violentamente a mis amigos. Di media vuelta y me dirigí al primer hábitat en mi camino. Tenía que subir unas escaleras. Al llegar arriba dije – ustedes serán los primeros en comer…- leí el letrero. Decía sharpedo –me … no mejor otro…- avancé y llegué a una planta superior. Antes de decir algo me percate en el letrero. Decía magikarp- ustedes sí serán los primeros en comer- pero adelante había otro letrero y este decía gyarados- deben estar bromeando…

-¡Porque no me dijeron desde un principio que hoy era el cumpleaños de Will!- decía Bry. Estaban en una especie de cabina de control.

-¿Pero, Bry no le habías ya dado su regalo?- dijo Mishi.

-¡Ese no era un regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Era un regalo para todos ustedes por venir al acuario!

Mientras…

- AHHHH! Donde hay un mapa de los habitas cuando se les necesita- me había sentado por ahí. Bajé mi cabeza para lamentarme más. De repente, empecé a escuchar voces de asombro y aplauso. El ruido provenía de una puerta en especial, muy alejada de las demás. Me levanté y fui con mis cubetas al lugar. No me encajaba el porqué de los aplausos. El letrero decía claramente vaporeon y según lo que yo sé, no son muy sociables que digamos – debe haber un error – Sin darme cuenta entré estrepitosamente.

- Waoooo, woooo, wuuuu – decían sin sentido las personas que rodeaban el hábitat de los vaporeon. Se encontraban cautivadas por las piruetas y maniobras de uno de los pokemon.

- Qué maravilloso pokemon – dije mientras soltaba las cubetas de la emoción. Los demás vaporeon escucharon el sonido y empezaron a agruparse en torno mío. Sabían que era la hora de comer. El talentoso pokemon también se percató. Saltó fuera del agua y empezó a dar varios giros. Llegó a lo más alto que pudo y paró de girar. Observaba al pokemon en cámara lenta. Las gotas que brotaban de su cuerpo brillaban como diamantes y un pequeño arcoíris se formaba atrás suyo. Eso último terminó por cautivar a todos. Entre aplausos y silbidos el pokemon aterrizó perfectamente y empezó a andar hacia mí.

- Mira, mira mami un niño a entrado- decía una niña señalándome. Agarraba con su otra mano un globito en forma de qwilfish

- Oye, cariño, los niños pueden entrar a las instalaciones? – decía la madre de la niña a a su esposo.

- Mira bien, querida. Ese chico está de azul. Es parte del personal y aunque no parezca es una persona altamente calificada para esos trabajos

-( Estoy altamente calificado) – pensaba. Me hice paso entre los pokemon y llegué. Había visto millones de veces a Bry hacer esto y tenía la seguridad que yo también podía hacerlo. Agarré mis cubetas y las vacié totalmente en el recipiente, me hice a un lado y volví la mirada. Toda una turba de vaporeon se formaba al frente de mí – que lo disfruten – cogí mis cubetas y me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¡Eon, vaporeon, vapor! – escuche a varios pokemon gruñir su nombre. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Habré hecho algo mal? Les habré dado la comida la comida equivocada?. Volteé a verlos.

- ¡Eoon, vaporeon… vapor! – se gruñían los pokemon entre sí. Sentí un gran alivio,pero me percaté de algo. Discriminaban al pokemon talentoso, no lo dejaban acercarse a su ración.

-Eooooon, vaporeooon … -decía el pokemon talentoso con los ojos vidriosos mientras veía como los otros terminaban su ración. El pokemon no aguantó las lágrimas y rompió en llanto dirigiéndose a una esquina del hábitat.

- ohh… pobre – dije. Tenía afuera un poco de comida extra y no dudé en traérselo.

- oye, toma…. – dije con un poco de miedo, pues nunca había visto un pokemon llorar. Le dejé cerca una cubeta llena de comida.

El pokemon me miró dudoso al principio, pero luego empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cubeta . Olfateó la comida y al darse cuenta empezó a devorar. Me quedé a su lado por un momento solo hasta que terminará de comer, ya que necesitaba la cubeta. Agarré tembloroso la misma, pues el pokemon me miraba fijamente. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida. No pasó ni un segundo y sentí como algo suave y húmedo pasaba ente mis piernas repetidas veces. Esa sensación me hizo tropezar y caí al piso.

- Gracias por la comida, lindo… ¿sabes? tienes un lindo trasero.


	4. capítulo 3

24/08/15

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Siendo acechado<p>

-(No manches) – pensaba. No podía procesar la situación.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo en el agua cariño? – dijo el pokemon mientras me acariciaba con su cuerpo.

-¿Ju… jugar? ¿Ca…ca…cariño?

-O quizás pudiéramos hacer otras cosas…- volvió a decir con un tono provocador. Terminaba por rodearme con su cola.

Sentía que quería desmayarme. Con el más mínimo descuido del vaporeon, me zafé de ella y corrí afuera. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en la misma. Intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…- Veía como entre mis pies se formaba un charco de agua que crecía y crecía. No dude ni un segundo más y empecé a correr. Llegué a la puerta de metal y …

-(DEMONIOS! está cerrada) – tocando- ayuden! Que alguien habrá la puerta! Ayúdenme!- Intentaba en vano abrirla.

- Mi amor, estas ahí? No te vayas por favor – oía. Escuchaba pisadas en las escaleras.

Buscaba desesperadamente alguna salida. Encontré que atrás de las escaleras había una puerta, también estaba cerrada, pero era una puerta normal así que…

*Mandando al piso la puerta*

-Qué es este lugar?...- dije mientras avanzaba- goldeen, horsea, poliwag- leía los letreros- este es el lugar donde están los pokemon dóciles!.

-Ahí estás! – escuché atrás de mí. Empecé a correr con todo lo que pude. Había una puerta al fondo.

-No huyas de mí, lindo trasero!- la escuché decir.

Me faltaban pocos metros, pero me tropecé por la culpa de un charco.

-Quédate ahí lindura. Quiero tener eevees contigo!

-AHHH! Estas loca!- me recobré rápidamente. La veía aproximarse. Llegué a la puerta (gracias a Mew y Arceus que estaba abierta) y se la cerré en su cara.

Por temor a que se vuelva a repetir lo de antes, solo corrí. Intentaba despejar mi mente de una posible violación mientras avanzaba. Me sentí aliviado, pues me rodeaban personas. Estaba en el sitio público del acuario.

-Wooow- dije. Me asombré por la inmensidad de los acuarios en esta zona. Veía que todos los hábitats estaban compartidos, interconectados unos con otros. Decidí dar un paseo y me asomé al primer vidrio que encontré. Vi a las personas cautivadas a mi derecha cómo se estampaban contra el mismo – Seaking, golduck,mantine,remoraid- decía. Vi una figura borrosa al fondo del agua, así que decidí estamparme un poco más para verlo mejor.

-HOLA!- escuché al vaporeon decirme frente a frente. Me despegué lo más rápido que puede y empecé a correr.

-Sabes? Estaba pensando y … quiero tener shinys contigo; varias bolitas de pelo blancas… tendrás que trabajar mucho, porque no empezamos ahora?- dijo mientras igualaba mi velocidad en el agua. Doblé a la izquierda al final del camino ignorándola. Divisé una cámara de seguridad en lo más alto de una esquina.

-ehh?... oigan miren es Will! – dijo César.

-Porque está saltando?- preguntó Mishi.

-Ves, Bry… le ha gustado tanto el regalo que está saltando de la emoción- dijo César.

-Dejen de verlo y ayúdenme a pensar que otro regalo le puedo dar.

Saltaba y hacía señas lo más que podía.

-Qué haces cariño? – escuché su voz atrás mío. Me había terminado de alcanzar.

-eeeek! – esto sí va en serio. Si no vienen a ayudarme, pues yo iré a ellos.

-Qué tal asientos exclusivos para el show de Misty. Ya está por empezar- dijo Bry.

-Naaaah… Nosotros ya estamos muy grandes para eso. No le va a gustar- dijo César.

-Ya! Souvenirs gratis para todos uds!

-No lo creo – dijo César mientras apretujaba un azumarril de goma.

-AAhhh!... entonces que regalo le voy a poder dar que venga de este acuario- dijo Bry jalándose los pelos.

Mishi y Cesar se miran.

-Un pokemon ! – dijeron al unísono.

-Eso es chicos!- dijo Bry. Se acercó a apretujarlos- pero ,esperen. Qué pokemon…

Se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Un vaporeon! – recuperando aire- un vaporeon me …

- Eso es! Will te regalaré un vaporeon.

-QUEEEEE!

-WIIIIIL! – el pokemon se avalanzó hacia mí y me mandó al piso- tu nombre es Will!

- Puede hablar!- dijeron Mishi y César.

-Sip. Señores… les presento a mi más reciente adquisición, Gema!. Y ahora, Will, es toda tuya.

-Lo escuchaste, cariño! Soy toda tuya y estaremos juntos para siempre.

Para siempre, para siempre. Me desmayé


	5. Capitulo 4

Editado 24/08/15

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Los preparativos<p>

-Vamos kiddo un poco más -decía el papa de Mishi – súbelo con cuidado… ya está.

-Voy a despedirme de mi amiga, señor, ya vuelvo.

-No hay problema, César. Acá los espero.

Se dirige adonde Mishi y Bry.

-Donde conseguiste ese pokemon ,Bry?-preguntó Mishi

-La encontré inconsciente en una playa de kanto. Se encontraba perdida, así que decidí traerla al acuario. Espero que no sea una mal regalo para Will.

-Es un pokemon de agua, le va a encantar- dijo César

-Ay chicos, cómo quisiera que se quedaran más tiempo - dijo Bry

-Nosotros también. Pero tenemos que ayudar en los preparativos para la fiesta- dijo Mishi

-Qué mala onda. Cómo quisiera ir.

-Briiiitany…- dijo Rubén

-Me están llamando - se acerca a apretujarlos- cuídense mucho, ¿ya chicos? No puedo creer lo grandes y guapos que están – los termina de abrazar- piensan volver?

-Mi papá está de vacaciones así que nos podrá llevar todo este mes- dijo Mishi.

-Genial! Yo los estaré esperando aquí impaciente. No se olviden ehhh

Alejándose.

-No lo olvidaremos! - dijo César alzando el pulgar.

-Díganle a Will que lo quiero mucho y que pase un feliz cumpleaños con Gema!

Subiendo al carro

-Está bien- dijeron

-Como quisiera tener a Bry como mamá- dijo César.

-Yo también-dijo Mishi.

-Y chicos cómo les fue…-dijo el padre. Estaba arrancando el auto.

-Nos fue bien, pa. Hablando de eso… ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Esperando a estacionar el auto, querida. Pero bueno, según lo que veo, Will lo ha disfrutado hasta el desmayo… y qué es eso que estoy viendo junto a él – dijo mirando el retrovisor.

-Es su regalo… por favor no la botes - dijo Mishi

-No hay problema hija, pero con tal que no me moje el carro

-No se preocupe yo puedo controlar la humedad de mi cuerpo- dijo Gema

-Un pokemon que habla!...-dijo el padre. Casi pierde el control del auto- cómo lo consiguieron.

-Era un pokemon de Britanny. Dice que es muy especial – dijo Mishi

-Disculpa ,chico – Gema se dirige a César- adonde nos dirigimos?

-Ay, Arceus-se exaltó- tu nuevo amigo…

-Es mi pareja- lo corrigió

-Pareja… cumple años hoy, así que le hemos hecho una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de un amigo y estamos yendo para allá.

-y van a ir así vestidos? – interrumpió el padre.

-Sip. La casa de Noah tiene piscina.

-Y cómo piensan sorprenderlo?- volvió a preguntar

A los dos se les prendió el foco.

-Piensan los mismos que yo, César?-dijo Mishi

-Ohhh, claro que sí

-Qué, por qué me miran así ? – dijo Gema.

El auto cruzaba la extensa carretera.

* * *

><p>-AHHHH!-desperté. Tuve una pesadilla. Sentía que me ahogaba- AHHHH!- grité estaba en una piscina. Posicionado en una esquina con los brazos abiertos. Tenía en mi mano izquierda un vaso con bebida- (No puedo moverme)… qué es este lugar- Me resultaba muy familiar.<p>

-Nuestro nido de amor- escuché decir a Gema. El pokemon emergió del agua a unos cuantos metros y empezó a dirigirse hacia mí. Intentaba moverme- un lugar donde tú y yo complaceremos nuestros deseos más profundos- se acercaba más- de la forma más apasionada-más- más violenta-más- y más loca que te puedas imaginar, cariño.

Terminó por acercarse. La movilidad aún no me volvía. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-Porque no me haces algunas piruetas mientras yo preparo el ambiente, Gema?

-ohh claro que te haré algunas piruetas – acorraló a mi inmóvil cuerpo con el suyo- pero después que me des cinco eevees esta noche.

-Ayudenmeeee! - Ya todo estaba perdido.

-No te preocupes… feliz cumpleaños, Will- me abrazó.

-SORPRESA! -escuché. Me percaté que varias luces se prendieron atrás mío

-Ufffff… todo era una broma- dije

-La parte de los eevee no fue una broma - añadió Gema.

Noah y Alex,ellos dos son mis mejores amigos, a diferencia de César,Mishi y Rick, ellos pasan más tiempo conmigo.

Yo ya sospechaba lo que estaban tramando los 5 desde hace tiempo. Así que decidí seguirles la corriente hasta ahora y miren cómo terminé. Pero a pesar de todo me siento feliz de tenerlos como mis amigos.


	6. Cápitulo 5

24/08/15

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: El secreto de Mishi<p>

Ya fuera del agua mis amigos empezaron a saludarme y a darme sus regalos. Me felicitaban por tener técnicamente una novia a tan temprana edad. Tengo 15 años

Adentro de la casa.

-Con que empezamos primero, Brother- me dijo César.

-No lo sé…- Miraba por todos lados. Una amplia sala de entretenimiento. Máquinas de arcade, instrumentos de música, una tele gigante, varias consolas con videojuegos, películas a por montones, 5 a 8 juegos de mesa. Al fondo en el comedor veía que todo ya estaba servido. Golosinas, gaseosas y una torta de 2 pisos. Todo el lugar decorado con serpentinas, globos de payaso y un amplio letrero diciendo FELIZ CUMPLE WILLY. Pero no era con esto como iba a empezar la fiesta. Volví mi mirada al único lugar que me faltaba observar; la piscina. Y aún estaba Gema ahí, pero estaba haciendo sus piruetas – (esos giros…) - chicos, alguno de uds lleva algún pokemon de agua consigo?

-Yo siempre cargo a mi wartortle conmigo y lo sabes – dijo Noah

-Tengo a un buizel conmigo ahorita- Dijo Alex

-Y yo tengo a un dewott conmigo – dijo Rick

-Genial 2 equipos de 4- Me dirigí a César y a Mishi – quieren jugar?

-Primero jueguen uds – dijo César.

-Yo solo los observaré – dijo Mishi con inocencia- pero… qué van a jugar.

-Waterpolo, pero con pokemon… va a estar genial ! – Me dirigí a la piscina.

-Pero cómo si no tenemos los postes ni la red- dijo Alex

-ohhh claro que sí lo tenemos. Vengan acompáñenme a desmantelar el antiguo arco de fútbol de mi papá – dijo Noah. Lo acompañaron mis amigos excepto Mishi.

-Gran actuación, Gema - dijo Mishi

-No fue una actuación, niña – sale de la piscina – y espero no volverte a ver cerca a mi pareja o… -da un chapuzón con su cola que termina mojando a Mishi. La hace tropezar y cae al agua- lo pagarás.

…

-Will…

-SI Mishi? – estaba midiendo las dimensiones de la piscina

-Quiero jugar… pero en la primera ronda, contra ti y Gema

-Tienes pokemon?, pues si no tienes tendrás que espe…

-FERALIGATR!

-Ok… ya valimos…- dije en voz baja

-Will! Acá están las… HOLY!... cómo no nos avisaste que tenías ese pokemon?- dijo Noah

-Solo armen la red - dijo Mishi

-Aquí está la pelo…ALA!... qué es esto cómo los evolucionan tan rápido- dijo César. Alex también se quedó sorprendido

-La red ya está lista. Competidores a sus posiciones- dijo Noah

Fui el primero en entrar al agua con mi pokemon

-Arceus si me escuchas. Crea una nueva evolución para los vaporeon- recé

-Están listos? - preguntó Alex

-Sí, no – dijimos al mismo tiempo- bueno sí -terminé por decir

-Empiecen!- tiró la pelota al centro de la piscina

-Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Will- me preguntó Gema

-Has pasar la pelota sobre la red hacia el otro equipo- respondí

-Bien - añadió.

Gema salto del agua como tantas veces dando giros. Llegó primero a la pelota y de un coletazo la mandó a gran velocidad al campo contrario

-1 punto para Will y su pokemon

-Pareja! – interrumpió Gema

-Pareja-decía César- 3 puntos y ganan

-Empiecen! –repitió la acción Alex

Gema hizo lo mismo de antes, pero…

-Feraligatr usa chorro de agua sobre la pelota

-Es mía… Gema! - se la mandé

Gema volvió a saltar

-Ohh no eso no, Feraligatr

El pokemon saltó en ese instante e impactó sus garras sobre la pelota y a Gema. Mandándolos a mi campo

-Punto para Mishi y su pokemon

-Les queda 3 puntos a cada uno

-Empiecen!

-Feraligatr,usa denuevo chorro de agua

-Contrarréstalo con el tuyo Gema, pero salta mientras lo haces

Usaron chorro de agua hasta que Gema llego a la pelota.

-Cambia a hiperrayo- escuché a Mishi decir.

-QUÉ!

Feraligatr cambió a hiperrayo y deshizo fácilmente el chorro de agua. El ataque impactó en Gema directamente y terminó por caer cerca a mi lado. La tome entre mis brazos.

-Punto para Mishi y su pokemon. Les quedan 2 puntos

-Abusiva, buuu- dijeron Noah y Rick. El feraligatr los miró feo y empezaron a silbar

-Empie…

-Esperen! Mi pokemon…no responde! GEMA! Respóndeme, di algo, habla - la sacudía - por favor…

-Wi…Will?

-SÍ, soy yo. Gracias al cielo

-Lo reanudamos o ahí acaba?- dijo César temeroso.

-ES UNA MASACRE ACÁBENLO DE UNA VEZ! – dijo Noah

-No todavía no…-dijo Gema

-Estás de acuerdo, Will?

-Sí…creo

-Muy bien, empiecen!

Gema saltó hacia la pelota sin que yo le dijera nada. Había usado un ataque extraño sobre la pelota y empezó a brillar.

-Feraligatr, hiperrayo

-Toma esto! – dijo Gema. Usó un coletazo que dirigió la pelota a la cabeza de terminó por confundir. El pokemon dirigió el hiperrayo hacia el fondo de la piscina. Hubo una gran explosión que cubrió todo de humo.


	7. Capitulo 6

Editado 24/08/15

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Consecuencias<p>

Residencial Burbujas. Casa de Noah 8: 45 pm.

Un cráter. Un cráter de considerables proporciones en las cuales yacía inconsciente un lagarto superdesarrollado,producto del Rasho Lazer autodetonado, se erigía al frente de mí. Y cerca a todo eso un cuadrúpedo marino con serios problemas de hormonas terminaba por aterrizar en las losetas de la piscina ya vacía.

-OH ARCEUS! PERO QUE LE ACABAN DE HACER A MI PISCINA! –era lo que diría el dueño o la persona a cargo antes de jalarse los pelos y hacer un berrinche – Y AHORA CÓMO LES EXPLICO A MIS PADRES!

Ignorando la rabieta de mi amigo,me dirigí a darle una mano al pokemon herido y a Mishelle.

-Buen partido – dije extendiéndoles la mano. De inmediato tanto Mishi como el pokemon se levantaron y empezaron a disculparse al estilo anime.

-Perdona,perdona,Will. Lo sentimos,yo y mi feraligatr… -decía Mishi. Atrás de ella miraba a Noah agacharse en los escombros y empezar a llorar abrazando los restos de su piscina carbonizada.

-Creo que deberían de disculparse con Noah – todos observamos al pobre lamentándose– mejor vamos todos… – nos acercamos a él – Uhmmm Noah? – mi amigo nos empezó a mirar feo – creo que cierta chica y compañía quieren disculparse contigo– En eso, Noah se levantó imponente ante Mishelle como diciendo _mírenme, los voy a acusar con mis padres y soy muy badass,_pero Mishi actuó rápido y se ocultó detrás de su feraligatr . Al ver aquello mi amigo volvió a su naturaleza de escuincle esperando una respuesta.

-Feral, Feraligatr, feral…- hablaba elocuentemente el pokemon.

-UHHhh!? – dijimos al unísono todos.

-ESO! DILE MUJER! – dijo Gema.

-UHHhh!? – volvimos a lo mismo.

-Lo que ella trata de decir es que lo siente mucho y que si destruyó tu piscina fue por culpa de la mocosa que tiene como entrenador – dijo Gema

-Sí eso! –decía Mishi,pero se retractó - Espera que!

-Entonces… – maquinaba todo lo sucedido – tu feraligatr es hembra Mishelle ? – ella me miró encogiendo los hombros y de inmediato la devolvió a su pokeball. Noah decidió perdonarlas,pues no quería tener problemas con lo capaz que son los pokemon del sexo opuesto.

Al salir de la piscina vimos a Alex,Rick y César discutiendo sobre un tema intrigante que tenía alguna relación con lo sucedido.

-No, si le sumas 1 es 2, tonto – decía Alex.

-Incorrecto porque 2 + 1 es 4. Es cálculo básico- objetó Rick.

- Y 2 + 2 ? – preguntó César curioso.

-PEZ ! - dijeron al unísono Alex y Rick.

-Y PEZ + PEZ ? – volvió el curioso César.

-Magikarp – me acerqué a ellos. Estaban contando con los dedos y tenían una pizarra a su costado - qué hacen chicos?

-Viendo las puntuaciones. No sabemos quién ha ganado – dijo Alex.

- Quedó en empate – Les hablé y me dirigí al interior de la casa – Quieren empezar ya esta fiesta? – terminé por decir último antes de perderlos de vista.

Gema me seguía pisándome los talones. Volví la mirada hacia ella y noté que se encontraba sucia y descuidada.

-Quieres un baño ? – le pregunté.

- Como no tienes idea – recibí como respuesta.

Llegamos a la sala y aún seguía todo intacto. Los globos,el letrero, ¡el confite!( regado por todo la mesa de noche),los instrumentos, la inmensa tele y en especial la consola. LA CONSOLA. Tenía ganas de echarme y pasar la noche estampado ahí mismo jugando algún videojuego. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido creo que me lo merezco.

-Qué quieres hacer primero, Will? – me preguntó Noah acercándose– Jugar , tocar música, abrir tus regalos , o comer torta .

- Bañar a Gema - respondí.

- Amén a ti – dijo Noah. Esta vez me dio la espalda y se dirigió adonde los demás – Yo y Alex vamos a jugar SSB. Así que ahí se ven – volvió a decir yéndose con Alex al sofá

- Nosotros practicaremos algunas notas que tenemos en mente. No quieren venir? – dijo César al lado de Rick. Mishelle los miró con algo de desdén,cruzó los brazos y les dio la espalda – Ay,pero no te pongas así – dijo de nuevo y se fue con Rick a un espacio de la sala.

- Sé que no te gusta tocar,Mishelle. Por qué no mejor me ayudas a abrir los regalos? – en eso sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente dándome algo de miedito. Un impulso fiestero la invadió y me cogió de la mano. Sabía que le gustaba abrir los regalos(pero no tanto) y más aún cuando un día (otro cumpleaños) después de tocar con la guitarra,Mishelle la estrelló contra el piso y lo rompió en pedacitos al modo rockero.César al ver esto actuó como Noah y empezaron a discutir hasta que tuve que llegar con los demás y calmar la situación– Eh! Pero qué haces! – dije al sentir el jalón.

- Vamos a abrir regalo! – dijo Mishelle y al instante sentí otro jalón,pero opuesto al suyo.

-WOWOWO! Mujer, a este chico yo lo vi primero. Se me va al baño conmigo – decía Gema cogiendo mi pierna con su cola.

-No! Me va a acompañar a abrir sus regalos – dijo Mishi devolviendo el jalón.

- Al baño! A los regalos! Al baño! A los regalos!- decían una y otra en medio del zarandeo me puse a pensar. Si me deshago de ellas, voy a poder jugar SSB con Alex y Noah. Eso quiere decir que voy a tener una nueva revancha con ellos. Y como es mi cumpleaños me van a dejar ganar. Es el plan perfecto!

- Porque no me esperan en el baño mientras yo traigo los regalos ? – propuse aunque sonara algo extraño. Ellas se miraron por unos momentos.

-Está bien ! – dijeron al unísono y se fueron al baño ignorándose. Al verlas entrar y cerrar la bendita puerta del baño, salté de la emoción y me puse a jugar SSB con los demás.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...!_

_¿? ¿?_

* * *

><p><em>AlooOOOOOOOO!<em>

_Hmmmph. Bien. Debido a algunos inconvenientes,ludopatiá para ser exactos,se cambiará de narrador. Se__ les informa que el autor no se hace responsable por las secuelas ocasionadas. Muchas gracias._

**GEMA POV**

4 horas. ¡4 horas! Quién se tarda 4 malditas horas para traer simples cajas envueltas en papel! Acaso no tienes idea que me puedo secar si no entro al agua!. Esta hermosa piel no se cuida sola, sabes? Bueno... al menos estás aquí,después de todo el tiempo que tuve pasar con esa irritante mocosa...

_*Flashback*_

- Por qué...

-Por que, qué - le respondí.

-Porque lo elegiste. Ustedes no son sociables y menos se atreverían a tener un humano como pareja.

-(Cuestionas mi naturaleza y la relación que tengo con mi Willy maldita mocosa!)– pensaba mientras me encontraba sentada en una especie de mini piscina y ella en un asiento blanco– Aahhhh estás en lo cierto. No tenemos como pareja a los humanos – en esos momentos sentí que alguien iba a entrar.

-Quién quiere regalooo! - dijo Wildo.

**-**REGALOOO! - perdió el control la mocosa. Recibió todos los regalos y los empezó a abrir a la velocidad de un jolteon en plena maratón.

-Qué bien que te esté gustando Mishelle- dijo Wildo dejando escapar una sonrisa.

_-Ejemm! _

_-_Oh sí! – se empezó a acercar – en dónde estábamos Gema?.

_*Fin del Flashback*_


	8. Capitulo 7

Editado 24/08/15

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Torta y regalos<p>

Tensión era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Y un poco de angustia. Sí angustia, hasta podría decirse ansiedad por parte de mí al ver a Will tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, pues me encontraba vigilada, acechada ante la mirada inquisidora de la mocosa que registraba cada minúsculo instante y detalle de nosotros dos en su mente de _niña inocente._ Como si yo fuera a creerme eso. Yo sé de plena confianza que ella ha maquinado todo. La tardanza extremadamente prolongada de Wildo y la estadía de nosotras dos en el baño han sido sus planes para interponerse entre yo y el nalgotas. Por suerte Will no dejará que ella se salga con la suya.

– Por qué no me cuentas más sobre ti, Gema– hablaba Will mientras disipaba el silencio – como por ejemplo por qué puedes hablar.

–Ah eso es muy simple, Will – decía yo muy confiada de mi respuesta – déjame recordar. Yo hablo porque … porque… porqueeeee *mente en blanco *

**WILL POV**

Desconectada absolutamente de la realidad. Pareciera como si se le hubiera quemado algún fusible o algo por el estilo – Hoooolaaaa – decía mientras pasaba mi mano repetidas veces frente a sus ojos – Gema a tierra – seguía ella aún en estado apagado. Me preocupaba que le haya causado algún trauma durante el baño.

–Será mejor que la dejemos acá, Will. Quizás ella quiere pasar un rato a solas – dijo Mishelle percatándose de lo ocurrido – más bien por qué no vemos qué están haciendo los demás? – habló yéndose hasta la puerta.

Hmmmh. Suena tentativo. Librarme de ese pokemon aunque sea por unos instantes. Creo que debería de estar loco al pensarlo dos veces, como si algo o alguien me hubiera puesto toda su confianza en que no le haga caso a Mishelle. Se nota a simple vista que ella es una niña inocente. Algo hiperactiva, pero inocente – E-espérame – dije levantándome del asiento que instalé cerca a Gema para poder bañarla. La miré por última vez. Ella aún seguía sentada en la tina, mirando el vacío, de seguro preguntándose no sé qué cosa en su cabeza de pokemon – pero qué extraño – volví a decir antes de cerrar la puerta y alcanzar a Mishelle.

–Esto debe ser una broma no? – escuché hablar a Mishi. Ella cargaba los regalos que abrió con tanto ahínco.

–Por qué lo dices? – le preguntaba. Me acerque para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Veía la consola apagada, los instrumentos regados por todo el piso. Seguía explorando y aún no encontraba a ninguno de nuestros amigos. ¿Nos habrán abandonado? ¿Alex y Noah se habrán ido porque les di una paliza en Super Smash Bros? ¿César y Rick se habrán desaparecido porque ninguno de nosotros aprecia la música tanto como ellos? ¿ Mishelle dejará de creer que esos regalos no son suyos sino míos? ¿Gema logrará volver en sí? ¿Algún día dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?.

–Will, escuchaste eso? – habló Mishelle en ese momento refiriéndose a un ruido muy sospechoso – viene de la cocina. Ven sígueme – volvió a decir dirigiéndose muy sigilosa a una de las esquinas de la sala – Habrá que dar una ojeada. Tú arriba y yo abajo – con ademanes de espía ella se agachó y sacó su cabeza por la dichosa esquina. Yo hice lo mismo, pero sin la necesidad de agacharme.

–Dos pisos de exquisita masa pastelera cubiertas de una generosa capa de chocolate fundido, coronadas por los bordes con una envidiable crema batida y espolvoreadas generosamente con azucares y caramelo. Todo finalizado con una triunfal cereza colocada en la cúspide de la torta donde se encuentran 15 velitas de cumpleaños bien distribuidas por ahí – escuchábamos a un codicioso Alex quien miraba a todos lados para verificar que nadie lo veía –¿cómo demonios consiguió Will esta maravilla? – seguía hablando mientras a su derecha levantaba una cuchara – será mejor que se lo pregunte a la torta – volvió a decir,pero esta vez llevándose un pedazo de ella a la boca. Casi de inmediato Mishelle se fue volando hacia él cogiendo un cuchillo que se encontró de no sé dónde.

–Muchas gracias por esperar, Alex – habló Mishelle clavándole el cuchillo,con suma puntería, entre sus dedos . Al ver esto Alex se desmayó , pues por pocos centímetros y casi le vuela uno de sus dedos.

–Dijiste algo Mishelle? – escuchamos a César hablar. Él junto con Rick y Noah se encontraban sirviendo la mesa – ¿porque Alex está en el suelo? – dijo acercándose.

–Se desmayó de la impresión al vernos – respondí y tomé asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Mishelle también se sentó, pero antes entregó los regalos a sus respectivos todavía dueños; como Alex quien aún desmayado, yacía feliz postrado en el piso con regalo en mano – ¿no quieren mostrarme sus regalos? – volví a decir con todos ya instalados en la mesa – vamos quien se anota primero – agregué entusiasta. En ese momento Alex se despertó y con gran esfuerzo llegó a sentarse– ALEX! … muéstrame tu regalo .

–MI REGALO!... es este – él me mostró su colección de cartuchos de pokemon.

–Hablas en serio? Sabes que esto es pokemon no? – hablé.

–Jugar pokemon en pokemon no tiene precio – habló con un excelente punto de vista, pues ni con MasterCard lo consigues y me entregó sus cartuchos.

–Ahora yo!. A diferencia de Alex, yo sí pensé en tus gustos – decía un altanero Noah – Así que toma – me entregó una cajita.

–Qué bien!. Pero qué habrá adentro? – pregunté muy curioso.

–Ojojojo es algo alucinante. Anda ábrelo – dijo Noah muy seguro de sí.

En ese momento Gema entra a la cocina.

–ES UNA MASTERBALL! Ahora al fin podré capturar a cualquier pokemon que vea!

En ese momento Gema se va.

–No tonto, no es una masterball de verdad. Es solo de juguete.¿Acaso tú crees de dónde voy a conseguir esa pokeball? – refutó Noah la autenticidad de su regalo.

–Hack – dije y de inmediato César aprovechó el momento.

–Ahora nosotros. Este regalo vale por dos, Will. Osea yo y Rick – me explicaba César sus términos y condiciones antes de recibir lo que parecía dos pedazos de papel – Son boletos para el concierto de Homika.

–Homika la líder de Gimnasio? – pregunté.

–Sip. Ella se encuentra de gira por todo Kanto. Así que puedes estar en su concierto y de paso enfrentarla muy seguro de una humillante derrota – respondió Rick.

–Genial ! – miraba los boletos – gracias chicos. Parece que esos son todos los regalos.

–Falta… el mío – decía Mishelle un tanto ruborizada. Quizás por el hecho de que todos los años, desde que la conocí, siempre ella me entregaba los regalos más extraños e inusuales que uno puede conocer en su vida. Como la última vez que me regaló un pokemon . Era un eevee y tenía un moñito en su cuello. A diferencia de los demás este era especial, pues no se movía, además tenía los ojos en X y olía muy feo. Yo me puse muy triste. Pero de repente ella me dijo _es experto en hacerse el muerto _y volví a estar feliz, pues debe ser único en su especie y por eso aún lo sigo conservando todo este tiempo. Espero mostrárselo algún día a Gema – Pero quiero dártelo… a solas – volvió a decir mirando a todos en ese momento.

–Y LA TORTA! NOSOTROS QUEREMOS TORTA! – dijeron mis amigos al unísono en son de protesta. Mishelle al escuchar esto usó ExtremeSpeed y despachó a todos la torta en unos mili-segundos – GRACIAS ! – volvieron a decir mis amigos yéndose satisfechos a la sala. Después de tamaño despliegue de rapidez y destreza, Mishelle se me acercó con su regalo.

–Espero te guste – dijo al al darme lo que parecía un libro envuelto en papel de regalo.


	9. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: Azúcar y más azúcar

–Es… un álbum de recuerdos – dijo Mishelle mientras me veía abrir con sumo cuidado su presente. A diferencia de ella yo le tenía algo de respeto a los regalos y al espacio-tiempo, no había necesidad de abrirlo con tanta rapidez. Me tardé un poco y al verlo expuesto completamente ella agregó – está repleto de fotos – al escuchar esas palabras, una curiosidad me invadió y alimentó mis deseos de darle una ojeada al álbum – de las veces que visitábamos el acuario – dijo ella y casi de inmediato lo abrí. Pareciera como si un coro angelical se escuchara atrás de nosotros y el álbum empezara a brillar – vamos, dale un vistazo – volvió a decir ella y automáticamente estampé mis ojos contra el álbum y empecé a escanearlo. _Foto foto foto foto foto foto…foto…¿foto?. _Como si de un látigo se tratara mis ojos volvieron a su estado normal y se contrajeron.

–En todas las fotos solo estamos tú y yo. ¿ D-dónde están los demás? – hablaba perplejo.

–No hay nada que con un poco de trabajo no se pueda retocar – dijo Mishelle mostrándome unas tijeras y los retazos de foto que ella había recortado. Al ver esto actué rápido y me alejé de ella con todo y silla. En mi afán de retirada me topé con Gema quien se encontraba sentada en otra silla muy cerca de nosotros.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté, pues la notaba algo apática y con la mirada perdida. No obtuve respuesta , pero sí un gran rugido de su estómago y habría que ser gran _genius _para no darse cuenta que uno siente hambre cuando no come por más de 12 horas – ya veo – comprendí perfectamente la situación y me dispuse a servirle un pedazo de torta – ¿Quieres? – le entregué una gran tajada y ella solo se quedó mirándola – quizás un poco de azúcar te ayuda a levantar los ánimos.¿ Porque no lo pruebas ? – volví a decir y al instante Gema se estrelló contra la torta devorándola a una increíble velocidad – así me gusta – dije sonriente mientras los pedazos de torta salían disparados y nos empapaban a mí y a Mishelle

–Creo que mejor voy a ver qué están haciendo los demás– dijo en ese momento Mishelle aludiendo a nuestros amigos – y también a lavarme la cara – terminó por decir saliendo de la cocina.

–Está bien – estuve de acuerdo con lo que dijo ella y al verla salir, me dirigí adonde Gema quien ahora se encontraba masticando un plato – aquí entre nos Gema; este pastel se lo encargué a nada más y nada menos que al legendario chef Benvenuto D'ambrosio(_Ben,Beni o Benito como yo le digo)_.Es un manjar de cinco estrellas repleto de chocolate, caramelos y azúcar, pero más azúcar que cualquier otro ingrediente. Toda una exquisitez de pastel y lo más interesante es que mis amigos…– le hablaba por el oído hasta que me di cuenta que ella me ignoraba – ¿Gema me estás escuchando? – seguía sin responder, pero me percaté que su cuerpo empezó a temblar y a sudar más de lo debido. Hice caso omiso a los repentinos síntomas y seguí hablando – tratar a las personas de esa manera es malo, ¿sabes?– reprochaba a mi pokemon – y con más razón cuando…– hasta que sus síntomas se volvieron insoportables – ¿G-Gema te encuentras bien? – volví a decir retrocediendo algunos pasos.

–¡AZÚCAAAAAR ! – recibí como respuesta –¡DAME MÁS AZÚCAR! – Y empezó a desplegar un gran nivel de hiperactividad.

* * *

><p>...<p>

No sé ni cómo logré zafarme de ella,pero logré perderla de vista. Quizás por el hecho de que tuve que aplicar alguna de mis tantas artimañas_"¡Gema, mira ahí está Will!" _fue lo último que le dije mientras señalaba mi delante y aunque sonara algo absurdo, fue suficiente como para que ella volteé la mirada y me dé algo de tiempo para coger la torta e irme a toda velocidad en busca de socorro. "_Yo no estoy para esto" _protestaba mientras llevaba conmigo la torta " _No me pagan lo suficiente" _volví a decir justo antes de toparme con Mishelle quien recién acababa por salir del baño _"Gracias al cielo, Mishelle. Sostén un rato por favor. Tengo algo suelto los zapatos" _le entregué la torta y procedí a atarme los supuestos cordones que llevaba desamarrados _"Will,Gema viene hacia acá como una estampida" _advirtió Mishelle sobre el peligro inminente que se aproximaba _"¡EY,ESPERA, pero si tú no llevas zapatos!" _volvió a decir ella dándose cuenta que la había timado, pero ya fue demasiado tarde; no me encontraba presente, más bien estaba con Noah y los demás en la sala.

– ¿Qué están haciendo chicos? – les pregunté un tanto curioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Averiguamos quién de nosotros es el culpable – hablaba mi amigo de cabellos rubios mirando con recelo a los demás y hasta a mí – el autor del crimen pastelero – siguió diciendo Noah que se levantó del sofá y nos señaló a todos – pues uno de ustedes… – hablaba mientras hacía un corte dramático – ¡hizo esto! – señalaba el piso y misteriosamente toda la sala se quedó a oscuras y dos haces de luz alumbraron un pedazo de torta estampada en el piso – ¡Inescrupuloso hijo de DITTO el que se atrevió a hacerlo! – se expresó muy fuertemente aunque yo concordé en algunos puntos con él – ¡que acaso no se dan cuenta que la torta también tiene sentimientos! – dijo por último.

–Yo no me di cuenta – hablé en esos instantes después de pedir la palabra ya que quizás yo estuve cegado toma mi vida y nunca me puse a pensar que una torta pudiera ser capaz de amar o reír porque con tan solo imaginarlo, me produce jaqueca.

–¡PUES AHORA LO SABES! – volvió a decir Noah señalándome – y también creo que sabes quién es el verdadero culpable ¿Oh no Will? – agregó con un tono amenazante.

–¿P-por qué lo dices ? – dije yo empezando a agitarme.

–Te ves sospechoso – hablaba Alex en reemplazo de Noah – siempre apareciéndote donde no te incumbe – volvió a decir mientras me rodeaba – ¿Acaso estás ocultándonos algo, Will? – dijo otra vez mi amigo pelirrojo.

–¡P-pero si es mi cumpleaños! – objeté con toda la certeza que pudiera haber.

–Will tiene razón. Es su cumpleaños y no debemos culparlo por algo que claramente él no ha hecho – me apoyaba César – pues todos sabemos que fue RICK quien dejó caer la torta al piso como todo un papanatas – volvió a decir señalando la nada y las luces también se quedaron del mismo modo , puesto que Rick no se encontraba presente. Solo después de un momento de silencio y también de estar petrificados por buen tiempo Rick entra a la sala comiendo palomitas de maíz.

–Hola – hablaba Rick – qué cuentan ¿Quieren palomitas? – volvió a decir sin recibir respuesta – Ah bueno.Más para mí – dijo esta vez llevándose un manojo de palomitas a la boca y se dirigió a donde estaba yo junto con César – Will – siguió hablando – antes que me olvide ¿Por qué Mishi está huyendo del pokemon del acuario con tu torta?

–Por la supremacía… – le respondía y de inmediato me percaté que Rick dejaba caer al piso varias y varias palomitas de maíz – del pastel – terminé por decir y me puse a pensar. ¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito? ¿Es en verdad Rick el verdadero culpable?. No, no lo creo. Rick es una buena persona siempre nos apoya en los momentos más difíciles. Un ejemplo de ello fue hace 2 años cuando recién lo conocí. César nos lo presentó como última esperanza para poder librarnos del reformatorio ya que, específicamente Noah y Alex, habían hecho una travesura,pero a Alex se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de entrometerme en sus asuntos y tuvo que echarme la culpa y regarla completamente. " _Los sacará en un santiamén" _me decía César. Y dicho y hecho, a las pocas horas Rick nos ahorró una semana entera en dicho lugar – ¿César, crees en verdad que Rick fue quien botó la torta al piso? – le pregunté.

–¡PERO CLARO, BRO! – me gritaba César muy seguro de sí – SI ESTE IDIOTA SUFRE DE PARKINSON – agregó y con eso me despejó algunas dudas – todo se le cae. Ni la pokeball puede sostener – añadió de nuevo y aunque me haya causado a mí algo de gracia, a Rick no.

– ¡QUE ACABO DE HACER QUÉ! – dijo Rick en voz alta soltando varias palomitas.

**FALLEN IN WATER (_continuará...)_**


	10. Capítulo 9

Capitulo 9: Mal tiempo

Se deja archivado y cerrado el caso _"_se me cayo la torta" ya que el supuesto culpable,sometido a juicio y a votación, decidió confesar,con todo su corazón y en los más hondo de su alma, que en verdad él no tenía la culpa de que todos los cargos recaídos en él no tuvieran justificación moral. Pero eso no interesaba para nada ( ni el propio Rick entendió lo que dijo) así que tuvieron que dejarlo ahí nomás. Muy aparte también se estaba haciendo tarde y el papá de Mishelle, que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, preguntaba desesperado si ya podía recoger a su hija. _"Claro, señor papá de Mishelle" _conversaba Noah con él en esos momentos " _Sírvase el gusto de pasar_" dijo por último antes de hacerse un lado y cederle el camino.

–¡Vaya, chicos, no querrán estar afuera!– decía el papá de Mishelle después de entrar y dejar su chaleco en el perchero que tenía a su costado– ¡Burrrr! –volvió a decir sintiendo un gran escalofrió– la temperatura ha disminuido mucho. Y para mala suerte está lloviendo – siguió hablando, pero esta vez se dirigió a Mishelle – tú mamá debe estar muy preocupada por ti, hija. La engreída de la casa no está en la casa. ¿Cómo es eso?

– ¡Papá me avergüenzas! – dijo Mishelle en respuesta.

–Es solo un decir querida– se explicaba su padre– y no deberías de estar avergonzada. Al igual que tú, tus amigos también necesitan ir a sus hogares. ¿O me equivoco? – se dirigió a todos mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala cerca a Will y a Gema.

–Sí. Yo vivo por el otro lado de Kanto – respondió César.

–Yo igual, señor – respondió Alex.

–Yo no sé qué hago acá. Yo soy de Hoenn – dijo Rick.

_"Y yo …" _iba a responder Will, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por una tos fingida del papá de Mishelle quien a continuación, le guiñó el ojo ."_T__odavía no campeón" _ dijo el señor antes de reincorporarse y dirigirse a todos de nuevo _"¿ No quieren que les dé aventón en mi auto chicos?" _dijo por último antes de ser correspondido por una avalancha de jóvenes que casi lo atropellan.

– ¡Pero no corran que se van a resbalar! –advirtió el diligente Noah y al rato todos sus amigos se fueron de bruces al piso, excepto Will quien se quedó en la sala – les dije – añadió de nuevo y se percató de eso – ¿No vas a ir Will? – preguntó Noah a su buen amigo antes que el papá de Mishelle se entrometiera de nuevo.

–Yo creo que Will debería de irse solo a su casa, pues causaría una gran SORPRESA si no lo hiciera como le estoy sugiriendo ahora–dijo el único adulto enfatizando algunas palabras – y además si no me equivoco, Noah , tu amigo también tiene cosas pendientes por hacer. ¿O no es así Will? – terminó por decir el papá

–(Este ya me está dando miedo) – pensaba Will en esos instantes – Tiene razón señor, pero…¿Debería de irme ahorita? – preguntaba Will – es que quiero seguir jugando y …

– ¡Sí yo creo que deberías de irte ahora mismo! – Interrumpió el papá de Mishelle mientras arrastraba a Will hacia la salida – porque si no preocuparías mucho a tus padres, incumplirías con tus deberes, con sus órdenes .Quién sabe qué podría ocurrir si no los acatas como debieras y eso estaría muy mal. Malísimo. Nada bueno. Sumamente incorrecto – seguía hablando hasta que llegaron a la salida – Bueno,muchas gracias por venir,Will. Te queremos. Cuídate mucho campeón. Hasta luego. Bye bye. Adiós. Chau – terminó por decir dándole un portazo en la cara y dejándolo desamparado en medio de toda la lluvia y con una lámpara en mano como única fuente de luz y quizás también de calor.

**RESIDENCIAL BURBUJAS **

_–_Será como él diga – se expresó Will en esos momentos mientras sentía como la lluvia discurría por su rostro y un frío casi polar invadía prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Empezó a andar y se dio cuenta que cerca a él sus amigos estaban en el auto riéndose y pasándola de lo más lindo – muchas gracias por todo, chicos – dijo Will mirándolos vacilante a lo lejos – hasta otro día – volvió a decir para sí mismo pues no lo iban a escuchar y se perdió a lo lejos en el camino nebuloso y precipitado.

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta plenamente de lo que ocurría, Will y Gema voltearon la mirada en respuesta de dos voces que gritaban sus nombres.<p>

_–_¡Ey esperen! – decía Mishelle cubierta por un abrigo negro impermeable contra la lluvia.

_–_¡Tú abrigo! – gritaba Noah vestido del mismo modo y cargando el dichoso sobretodo. Al llegar a él,casi se resbala, pero Will lo logró sujetar. Noah, desconociéndose, lo empezó a requintar – ¡cómo se te ocurre irte así! ¡Te vas a morir de frío! – seguía gritándole – ¡Está bien que tengas cosas por hacer, pero irte y dejarnos de esa manera es muy desconsiderado de tu parte! – y terminó por calmarse – para eso se crearon las despedidas, amigo – dijo por último antes de entregarle el impermeable.

–Debes de tener mucho más cuidado, Willy – se unió Mishelle a la reprimenda – ¡además te olvidaste de tus regalos! – Volvió a decir mostrándole una mochila con todos sus presentes y varias cosas equipadas – ¡ y en especial el mío! – dijo otra vez Mishelle sacando de no sé dónde el álbum y se lo entregó a Will.

– (Pero si tu papá me acaba de botar Mishelle) –pensaba Will en esos instantes y se percató de todo lo que llevaba cargando– No debieron…– decía en conclusión , pues estaba repleto de cosas y no sabía qué hacer primero.

–Yo te cargo eso,Willy – dijo Gema refiriéndose al abrigo negro y de inmediato Will se lo tiró y cayó encima de ella cubriéndola por completo.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntaba Mishelle mientras observaba a Will ponerse la mochila y después el abrigo.

–Está bien, pero solo hasta el paradero del auto bus – decía Will un poco más conforme con la situación, pues se sentía más aliviado por la protección que le confería el abrigo y además, conjuntamente con la lámpara que él cargaba, su apariencia se asemejaba a la de esos errantes que deambulan por las noches en busca de no sé qué cosa, pero a diferencia de ellos; este tenía estilo. Y un estilo muy holgado ya que le toco el abrigo más amplio. Fácilmente podía caber ahí un adulto y quien sabe quizás hasta siga sobrando espacio – ¿es aquí el paradero? – volvió a decir en esos instantes alumbrando lo que parecía un letrero que tenía una imagen en forma de bus.

–Debe ser, pues mira –le hablaba Noah mientras señalaba el autobús que se aproximaba . Poco a poco el vehículo se iba acercando hasta que terminó por detenerse en frente de ellos. El bus se encontraba vacío y cuando sus puertas se abrieron, dejaron al descubierto a un humilde chofer quien los miraba un tanto extrañado a los 4. Will al ver esto vaciló por unos momentos, pero decidió entregarle la lámpara a Noah y subirse al bus. Pero para su mala suerte, el chofer le explicó que no podía dejarlo entrar porque no aceptaba pokemon dentro del vehículo así que Will tuvo que salir y con la cara larga volver a ver a sus amigos – mala suerte la tuya – decía Noah– creo que ese era el último – añadió refiriéndose al bus que desaparecía a lo lejos.

–Hay que algo que sigo sin entender – decía Will muy pensativo– el chofer ni cuenta se dio que yo soy un chico. En toda su conversación conmigo él me tomó como un adulto. Pobre. Quizás sufra de la vista.

–O quizás te habrá confundido con un adulto por tremenda capa que llevas encima, babotas – sugirió Gema.

–¡Eso es! – decía Will – pero qué inteligente soy. El chofer me confundió gracias al impermeable que llevo puesto. Eso quiere decir que me observaba desde afuera y no por dentro. Ni se imaginaba que yo era un chico que se ocultaba en esta capucha hasta bien pude yo llevar a alguien más conmigo adentro de este abrigo – decía Will llegando a una conclusión – Gema quiero que te subas encima de mí. Podremos burlar al personal del autobús si nos hacemos pasar por una sola persona

– (Pero qué beedrill te habrá picado) – pensaba Gema en esos momentos – (cómo piensas que yo haga eso. ¿Acaso estará hablando en serio?) – siguió pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que Will no lo tomaba como una broma,pues este se quitó el abrigo y esperó, en medio de toda la lluvia y el frío, a que acatara las órdenes – ustedes sí que son bien raros – dijo Gema y de inmediato se posicionó sobre Will.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de acomodarles bien el abrigo – decía Noah en esos momentos – solo quédense quietos y no se muevan – dijo por último antes que Mishelle se uniera al _makeover._

* * *

><p>–¡Auch! ¡Mi corona! – gritó Gema al cabo de un tiempo –¡Ten más cuidado que me lastimas mocosa!– volvió a decir,pues Mishelle le intentaba poner la capucha ya que ella iba a ser la cabeza, pero no quería entrar así que Mishelle tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que encajara la corona perfectamente. Un gran esfuerzo que ella disfrutaba con cada jalón que daba.<p>

–¡Listo! – dijeron al unísono Mishelle y Noah quienes veían asombrados a la nueva persona que pareciera que estuviera al frente de ellos – ¡pero espera! –gritó Mishelle en ese instante y se dirigió a Gema – procura agachar tu cabeza, pues sino los pescarán – sugirió ella bajando un poco la capucha que cubría a Gema.

–Ya lo sabía – decía Gema – yo no necesitaba que me lo dijeras – volvió a decir mientras atrás de ella el último bus del día se aproximaba y los alumbraba con sus dos luces delanteras. De la misma manera que el anterior, este se estacionó al frente de ellos y abrió sus puertas esperando a que algún buen samaritano se subiera.

–¡Es ahora o nunca Will! – decía Noah en esos momentos – ¡vayan súbanse! ¡No se preocupen por la despedida! – añadió con un poco de dificultad, pues el clima se empeoró más de lo que ya estaba – ¡rápido! – dijo de nuevo haciendo apresurar un poco más el paso de Will.

– Es solo equlibrio. Es solo solo equilibrio – se decía Will a sí mismo estando dentro del abrigo y cargando a Gema – no es porque este pokemon pese demasiado.

–¡QUE DIJISTE! – escuchó Gema lo que Will había dicho – para tu información,Will , yo soy pura fibra y mi peso bordea el peso de un pokemon promedio.

–(Promedio de un snorlax) – pensó Will y aunque se le hubiera dado la plena razón por el hecho de que Gema se había depredado completamente casi toda la torta hace unas cuantas horas y en consecuencia se evidenciaban algunos kilitos de más, Willyboy no tenía por que expresarse de esa forma. No tenía ni porque hablar.¡Ni siquiera respirar! Pues de tanto dirigirse los dos la palabra, se toparon frente a frente con el chofer del autobús quien los miraba muy extrañado y levantando una ceja. _"___¿le puedo ayudar en algo,señor? " __terminó por expresarse el chofer ante tan enigmático suceso y recibió como respuesta un _¡Waaaaaa!_ de asombro por parte de Gema quien casi sale disparada junto con Will afuera del autobús.

_–_Creo que me partí el tobillo – decía en esos momentos un adolorido Will en voz baja mientras intentaba mantenerse estable en las escaleras de la entrada del vehículo. De repente, Will se acordó en esos momentos de lo último que dijo el chofer y manteniendo el volumen de su voz se dirigió al pokemon del acuario _"Gema, pídele el boleto del autobús "_sugirió Will y lo único que pudo hacer Gema fue balbucear algunas palabras "_Eerrr,eerrr" _decía una y otra vez hasta que logró modular por completo su voz "_dos boletos, por favor" _solicitó ella y el chofer volvió a mirarlos extrañado preguntándose tal vez dónde diantres se encontraba la segunda susodicha persona que Gema mencionó por casualidad _" ¿Dos… boletos?" _preguntó el conductor esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que atinó en hacer la figura encapuchada fue clavarse en ese mismo lugar y no dirigirle para nada la palabra, pues esta se moría de los nervios " _Quizás usted quizo decir boleto" _corrigió por último el chofer y procedió a entregarles el ticket. Los dos al escuchar eso, sintieron un alivio casi celestial y Gema se dispuso a recibir el boleto, sin embargo como ella no poseía pulgares y además sus patas eran muy cortas para llegar a alcanzar el boleto, sólo consiguió darle algunos latigazos al chofer con las mangas del abrigo _"Señor, si tuviera la amabilidad de dejar de flagelarme tal vez nosotros dos podamos llegar a un acuerdo " _decía el chofer hasta que Gema se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de coger el boleto con sus dientes "_muchas gracias" _ terminó por decir el chofer mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de piloto que él llevaba puesto y veía finalmente a la extraña figura encapuchada dirigirse lo más al fondo posible del bus. Al llegar a los asientos traseros, el disfraz se disgregó y Will, dando un gran respiro puesto que se estaba ahogando ahí dentro, dio gracias a Arceus porque no los habían pillado y casi de inmediato volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigos Noah y Mishelle quienes aún seguían afuera. Will , estampando su mirada por una de las ventanas , fijó la vista en sus amigos y ellos también le correspondieron, pero Noah y Mishelle tuvieron que acelerar el paso para no perderlos de vista ya que el bus empezó a andar. La lluvia y el viento hicieron dificultoso la despedida , pero ellos siguieron insistiendo. Corrieron y corrieron lo más que pudieron como si estuvieran en una carrera sin meta hasta perder por completo al bus y en consecuencia a Will y a Gema .

–¿Mishelle, por qué tu papá quizo también que yo suba a su auto?– decía en esos momentos Noah chequeando aún la ruta que dejó el bus recién partido.

_–_No lo sé... – respondió Mishelle – simplemente no lo sé – dijo por último antes de regresar los dos a la casa.


	11. capítulo 10

¡Capítulo 10! : Visita inesperada

–Última parada, se les informa a los pasajeros que esta es la última parada – decía el conductor hablando por un altavoz y aunque Will y Gema sean los únicos en poblar el dichosos bus, nunca es malo prever – muchas gracias y tengan un buen día – terminó por decir antes de cortar la llamada y despejar el paso para que todos puedan desembarcar. El chofer tuvo que esperar buen tiempo para volver a ver a la extraña figura que le dirigió unas últimas palabras _"¡hasta luego gordinflón!" _con cariño y a continuación esta bajó del autobús encontrándose en medio de toda la lluvia que aún seguía inundando las calles.

–Creo que fue un buen viaje. Me divertí mucho – decía Gema en esos momentos antes de salir del disfraz y dejárselo a Will para él solito.

–Yo también – decía Will en respuesta –eso creo – agregó y empezó a mirar todo su alrededor buscando algo con mucho afán. Le intrigaba el hecho que aquello no esté, pues aún no lo encontraba así que tuvo que caminar para tener una vista más dinámica. Después de un buen rato de estar yendo por aquí y por allá, Will se topó con lo que buscaba. Era una cabina telefónica y estaba pintado todo de rojo. Atraía mucho la atención. Will sin vacilar mucho entró a la cabina, dejó sus cosas a un lado, se despejó de la lluvia, pensó un rato sobre qué hacer primero y decidió llamar a alguien – ¿Aló? – decía el al cabo de un tiempo, pero nadie contestaba – si estás ahí, solo te llamo para decirte que creo que voy a llegar tarde – seguía hablando mientras miraba a Gema quien se encontraba esperando afuera con toda la lluvia – y… te quiero. Adiós –dijo por último antes de colgar, volver a equiparse y dejar la cabina.

Gema, al verlo salir, se le acercó muy impaciente y le dirigió algunas palabras _"¿Eevee?"_ fue lo primero que le preguntó. "_¿Eevee?" _fue también lo primero que recibió como respuesta, pues Will estaba procesando la situación "¡NO, EEVEE NO!" volvió a decir Will comprendiendo las intenciones. "_¿Shiny?" _ volvió a preguntar Gema. "_No, tampoco y ya para" _ dijo Will empezando a irritarse. "_¿Ditto?" _pero siguió ella con lo mismo . "_¿Ditto?" _se preguntaba el cumpleañero "¿_Qué tiene que ver ditto? " _volvió a inquirir buscando una respuesta "_Ya mejor ni te cuento" _fue lo último que le dijo Gema antes de cerrar la bocota, alejarse un poco de él y captar un olor refinado, un aroma, apetecible y deleitoso, cautivante de principio a fin , que la embelesó totalmente y le provocó un desmayo . Will, al escuchar el golpe en seco, volvió la mirada y halló a Gema estampada en el piso con toda la lluvia encima. " _Ves… ya te vino la modorra" _dijo Will mientras se acercaba para cargarla. En el instante en que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Will captó el delicioso aroma y de inmediato lo logró identificar. "_¿Será posible?" _decía él mientras llevaba consigo a Gema y se dejaba guiar por el dichoso aroma. "_¡SÍ, LO ES!" _gritaba eufórico al cabo de un rato como si se hubiera encontrado a un variocolor,pero solo se topó con una instalación de dulces y manjares que atendía hasta altas horas de la noche _"¡Y qué bueno porque ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre!" _agregó por último

**PASTELERÍA DE BENITO**

Oh la lá! ¡La confitería de Ben! Y decir que a Willy aún le quedaba el recuerdo de esos días de otrora en los que él era un peque - chimuelo sin preocupación alguna y totalmente arraigado al juego y al dulce, quien junto con Beni, lo pasaba de lo más lindo y genial con el growlithe que el chef tenía como mascota y fiel ayudante de cocina. No obstante para Will, ahora, le resultaba difícil entrar a ese maravilloso mundo de cándida esencia ya que, por más que él insistía e insistía, la puerta de la niñez no cedía y aunque el letrero mismo decía JALE, el muy samaritano exigía EMPUJE. Un empuje que la hambruna y el frío demandaban convertirlo en TACLEADA. Tacleada de voltios con la que él arremetió contra la puerta y de no ser porque cargaba a un espécimen acuático inconsciente, Will hubiera usado a Gema para vencer definitivamente la puerta salvaje con la que se acabó por topar. "_No me simpatizas "_ decía Will en resumen mientras observaba como lentamente la pacífica y trollera puerta se abría y terminaba por brindarle el paso.

– ¿Hooola, hay alguien ahí? – decía Will a continuación mientras se asomaba por la puerta de entrada. El ambiente cálido y hogareño que irradiaba la pastelería lo arrastraba a entrar sin antes recibir respuesta, pero como los modales son primero, se quedó buen rato en la entrada observando casi todo el lugar y buscando en ella un sitio dónde poder dejar sus cosas y también dónde recostar a Gema – bueno ya que nadie responde – decidió entrar de una buena vez a la pastelería y a ponerse cómodo.

Al cabo de un rato,como nada ocurría y nadie venía, Will de todo lo aburrido que estaba decidió investigar por sí mismo la escasez de "Benito" que asolaba a la panadería y por lo curioso que él era no le iba a tomar mucho tiempo "¿_Estarán en la cocina?" _ se preguntaba él enrumbándose hacia la recepción "_Sip yo creo sí" _terminó por responderse al llegar a la caja y al mostrador, puesto que veía a lo lejos la luz encendida de la cocina y el aroma a panes y pastel recién horneados que de ella emanaban. Will, como todo un espía, se dirigió hacia la cocina y asomó su cabezota por la misma "_(SÍ SON ELLOS)"_ dijo en su mente al ver a un hombre de muy baja estatura, porte extranjero, bigotes mostacho y determinación culinaria casi excepcional que llevaba puesto un sombrero largo y delgado de chef encima y cerca a él un cuadrúpedo inmenso con mucho pelaje de tono blanquecino y anaranjado, majestuoso y leal él que tambien llevaba un sombrero, pero un tanto pequeño y más ancho que el que llevaba su amo_"(vaya no recuerdo haber dejado así a growlithe)" _seguía en su mente Will refiriéndose al pokemon que acompañaba a Benito mientras empujaba, sin darse cuenta, más y más la puerta de la cocina _"( ha evolucionado a arcanine)"_ pensó por último antes de trastabillar un poco y empujar un tantito más la puerta. Benito , que se encontraba preparando algo, se percató de aquella presencia y, muy sagaz, terminó por arrojarle con suma puntería tremendo cuchillo de cocina.

–*Gulp* – se expresó Will mientras veía como el cuchillo terminó por clavársele en una de las mangas del impermeable. Mera suerte la que tuvo, pues un poco más y casi le vuela la mano con la que sostenía la perilla de la puerta –B-Beni qué haces – decía Will en respuesta del inusual ataque – s-soy yo – trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

–Oui – respondió Beni y de inmediato se bajó de la silla que él estaba usando para ganar algo de altura – eres tú – volvió a decir, pero esta vez solicitando la ayuda de su pokemon – el ladrón de pasteles – agregó por último mientras lo señalaba creyéndolo una amenaza. Will, absorto por lo visto, no comprendía para nada la situación, lo único evidente para él en esos momentos era zafarse del obstáculo puntiagudo que tenía clavado en una de sus mangas y rápidamente salir huyendo del lugar,pues el arcanine del chef, en respuesta de su amo, se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia él. No obstante, los esfuerzos de Will por despojarse del arma punzante, le eran inútiles ya que el cuchillo de cocina se incrustó profundamente en la puerta volviendo más difícil su retirada. "Diablos" dijo en conclusión Will haciéndose la pis del miedo

– ¡GWAAAAH! – gritó de dolor al recibir tremenda embestida que le propinó el arcanine mientras salía disparado de la cocina y terminaba por impactar en una de las paredes de la pastelería donde se encontraban varios objetos decorativos que terminaron por caer en su cabeza y dejarlo totalmente inconsciente.

–Pero qué fue eso – decía Gema recién despertándose – ¿d-dónde estoy? – se preguntaba ella mientras tomaba la iniciativa y salía a investigar – ¡Oh Arceus! – dijo al cabo de un rato después de notar a Will que yacía inconsciente frente a sus ojos y postrado entre varias cosas. Gema no tardó mucho en llegar hasta él, intentó socorrerlo, reanimarlo, pero se percató de sus agresores quienes se encontraban detrás de ellos. Y vaya miedo que se metió. Gema retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al ver tan inusual dupla de espectadores, que pareciera que se los iban a comer, pero por su seguridad y la de Will tuvo que también corresponderles agresivamente – ¡Qué le acaban de hacer a Will! – agregó Gema muy exasperada.

– ¿Wi- Will? – se preguntaba el chef al escuchar tal nombre – ¿Monsieur? – agregó entrando en razón – ¿eres tú? – empezó a acercarse, pero fue bloqueado por Gema quien no iba a permitir que se le acerque más – Está bien – decía el chef al ver tal obstáculo – podemos esperar…

* * *

><p><strong>GEMA POV<strong>

Cuanto tiempo habré estado yo de inconsciente que Will, en ese pequeño lapso, prácticamente se ha ganado como enemigos a un chef psicópata y a su arcanine de por medio y también que otras cosas más habrá hecho que yo ni enterada estoy. No obstante, aunque yo no estuve del todo presente, me intriga la manera como Will terminó así. Quizás y tan solo quizás, de lo tan babotas que es , se habrá olvidado de quitarse el abrigo y él, feliz y caminando por el bosque, se habrá topado con estos salvajes que lo habrán tomado como un ladrón o algo por el estilo. Porque, en verdad, sí se le ve como un total desconocido. De seguro él habrá creído que vestirse con ese abrigo, lo volverá muy fashion y cool yendo a todo lugar de negro y estando tapado todo su rostro para que nadie lo observe y se eviten un desmayo producto de su extrema belleza. Aunque bueno, le queda muy bien, pero también tiene que pensar en su seguridad, sino todo los días va terminar desmayado y yo voy a pasar un buen rato de vergüenza intentando protegerlo o reanimarlo porque otra cosa más no podría hacer. Yo no sería capaz de abandonarlo y dejarlo a su suerte. Pero si lo pienso bien, yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, pues no estoy supeditada a ninguna pokeball y nunca lo estaré. Es horrible estar ahí dentro ¿saben? Se siente frío y oscuro. Pobrecito el pokemon que sufre de claustrofobia. No me lo imagino ahí dentro en tan reducido espacio esperando a que algún día su entrenador grite su nombre y salga muy airoso de la pokeball porque lo ha elegido… porque lo ha capturado…porque es su pokemon…porque ahora le pertenece…Bu-bueno bueno, volviendo al tema, yo nunca voy a estar dentro de una pokeball. Nop. Para nada. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases. Aunque… si Will me lo pidiese."_¡Oui! ¡Monsieur!" _se escuchó, por suerte mía, al chefcito ese (yo le digo chefcito) refiriéndose quizás a Will porque este acabó de despertarse _"¿Ge-Gema qué paso?" _preguntaba la víctima después de volver un tantito a la realidad _"Te arrolló un tráiler" _le respondí con suma seguridad "_¿Y la matrícula?" _volvió a decir Will con la esperanza de hallar al culpable "_Lo sabe tu amigo enanito" _aclaré sus dudas antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y quitarle toda las cosas que se le cayeron encima "_madame, si tuviera un poco más de respeto" _protestó el chefcito mientras movía su bigote de un lado a otro y cruzaba los brazos como todo un cascarrabias " _Descuida Beni así es ella" _decía Will limpiándose lo escombros _"Ya te acostumbrarás" _agregó por último antes de venirle por entero su naturaleza de preguntón y entrometido "_¿Beni, qué estás haciendo?" _preguntó Will de manera muy natural como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada "_¿Es enserio?" _no me cuadraba el hecho que Will haya omitido una agresión de tamaña índole "_¿No le vas a requintar ni nada?.¿Eso es todo? . Al menos una llamadita de atención a su arcanine. Él fue el que te hizo eso" _

–No – dijo Will mientras era rodeado por el arcanine de chefcito – ¿para qué? – volvió a decir y empezó a acariciar al pokemon de fuego –si es su forma de saludarme – agregó por último antes que el arcanine vaya de relleno contra él y lo empiece a lamer y llenarlo de baba.

–¡Oui! – decía chefcito– me costó mucho creerlo por primera vez, pero como usted, madame, intervino terminó por despejarme de todas mis dudas al nombrar a Monsieur. De no ser por eso yo me seguiría aun debatiendo entre creer o no a mi pokemon, pues arcanine no embiste a cualquiera. Solo embiste a messieurs muy selectos como Will, yo y dos personas más.

–Entiendo, chefcito – comprendía perfectamente la situación – tu pokemon embiste a las personas en señal de afecto – terminé por decir y chefcito, creo yo, iba a afirmar con su maravillosa palabra extranjera, pero no sé qué le habrá pasado, se habrá mordido la lengua o algo y Will al ver aquello rápidamente se interpuso entre nosotros y dijo _"__veo que de algún modo u otro ustedes ya se llevan muy bien. ¿Por qué no empezamos las presentaciones?" _al escuchar aquello, yo asentí con la cabeza y chefcito también, pero se sacó su sombrero de cocinero y se lo puso en el pecho como todo un cabellero _"__Beni, ella es Gema"_ añadió Will dando inicio a los saludos _"__un vaporeon " _dijo por último.

–Bonjour, mademoiselle –dijo Beni con ese tono extranjero, arrodillado y sosteniendo mi pata y aunque no era necesario agacharse porque prácticamente él y yo estábamos al mismo nivel, su cortesía y elegancia fue tal que yo tuve que corresponderle con un " _¡ __ji ji ji ! " _sumamente cachaciento y coqueto mientras me hacía a un lado por lo ruborizada que estaba.

–Y Gema – interrumpía Will – él es Beni. Un chef muy amigo mío y su arcanine – agregó y buscó con la mirada al pokemon de fuego que se encontraba limpiando todo el desorden – ¡Di hola arcanine! – terminó por decir Will muy animoso.

–Holis –respondió el arcanine y Will juró haberlo escuchado, y aunque sea cierto, él pensó que era su imaginación así que solo lo omitió.

–Hola arcanine –saludé al pokemon.

–Terminamos con las presentaciones – decía Will – ahora Beni – se preparaba el muy metiche –¿Qué estás haciendo?.

–Preparaba ricos postres hasta que ustedes vinieron –respondía Beni a la duda que acechaba constantemente a Will – ¿quieren ser los primeros en probar messieurs? – añadió por último antes de esperar respuesta y dirigirse a la cocina.

– ¡Oui! – respondimos entusiastas. Pero no sin antes ser acompañados con ese sonido característico de tripas retorcidas que a veces a uno le causa vergüenza y malestar. Pero bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga, ya que Beni, al vernos reir por lo chistoso que sonaba a veces el dichoso ruido, aceleró más el paso y se percató, al llegar a la cocina, que no terminó del todo sus deleitosas creaciones, más bien, le faltaban aún ingredientes. Ingredientes cruciales por lo visto, pues Beni, muy presuroso, se dirigió a su fiel arcanine y le pidió que si por favor podía ir a revisar a la despensa y traer los ingredientes faltantes. Un favor que arcanine no dudó en aceptar y que Will también aunque nadie le había dicho nada, pero él por querer ayudar siguió a arcanine sin que este se diera cuenta. Yo tuve que acompañarlos porque no iba a estar sin hacer nada.

– ¿Dónde queda la despensa, Willy? – le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él

–Queda a la espalda de la pastelería – me respondía Will – en el patio –siguió hablando y yo me quedé con una cara de no entender – mejor no preguntes porque Beni guarda sus cosas afuera – añadió de nuevo, pero esta vez abriendo la puerta trasera de la panadería – o porque tiene un patio. Yo siempre me lo he preguntado. A veces pienso, en verdad, que esta es su casa– agregó Will antes de dar unos cuantos pasos y dirigirse sigilosamente a una de las esquinas de la pastelería que bordeaban el patio.

– ¿Por qué estamos acechando a arcanine? – volví a preguntar estando cerca a él y hablándole en voz baja.

–No lo estamos acechando – me respondía – solo estamos viendo qué está haciendo. No sé por qué él sigue parado ahí en medio de toda la lluvia.

–Quizás está tomando aire – sugería yo – viendo la luna llena o quizás regocijándose porque ahorita mismo acaba de terminar la susodicho lluvia… mala suerte la mía ¬¬

–Creo que mejor voy a preguntarle – me dijo por último antes de alejarse y dirigirse hacia el centro del patio donde se encontraba arcanine.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL POV<strong>

Cuando volvamos a la cocina con los ingredientes, le voy a pedir a Beni que también le haga un postre a arcanine. Pobre, pueda ser que él también quiera y por eso está así; mirando vacilante la luna ilusionado porque quizás le vaya a caer algo del cielo. Tal vez está pensando en comida, pero creo que sería absurdo pues al frente de él tiene una inmensa despensa totalmente equipada y repleta de deliciosos ingredientes y manjares. También podría ser que esté aguardando a alguien, a alguien especial, una visita tal vez o hasta una cita, quién sabe, pero yo no lo creo. No lo creo porque si no se hubiera puesto su esmoquin, además me tiene a mí como invitado, su amigo, un amigo que no lo visita desde hace años. Pero qué malo soy. Hay varias hipótesis y ninguno da con la respuesta. La duda que me carcomía a cada paso que daba era cada vez más insoportable. Era tan molesto como el sonido que producía mi caminar sobre el suelo. ¿Es acaso carbón lo que estoy pisando? Se ve muy oscuro y tiñe mucho. Juraría que sí lo es. "_¿Arcanine, qué es todo esto?" _le señalaba muy extrañado los inusuales objetos oscuros. Él, al principio, captó mi presencia y se dio media vuelta, yo me di cuenta de inmediato que arcanine ya no llevaba más su sombrerito de chef, ahora me mostraba su lado más salvaje; sin nada encima, fijaba su vista en mí con una mirada intimidante y acechante que a mí no me gustó para nada. Retrocedí en reacción unos cuantos pasos y arcanine , al ver aquello, no sé qué cosa habrá hecho, pero logró encender todas esas piedras negras que se encontraban regadas por todo el piso _"esto está mal" _decía yo al ver como un gran anillo de fuego se formaba en torno a nosotros dos _"muy mal " _seguía absorto, pues la ignición fue suficiente para despojarme de mi capucha. Veía asombrado como las murallas y las lenguas de fuego nos terminaban por rodear. El brillo en mis ojos ahora descubiertos era tal, que podía reflejarse casi todo en ellos, hasta reflejaban a arcanine quien se encontraba en posición de ataque "_A-a-arcanine" _balbuceaba su nombre "_te quedaría bien un esmoquin" _ me lo imaginaba al pokemon vistiendo un terno, sin darme cuenta de la arremetida que me propino y que terminó por mandarme al piso. Un piso al rojo vivo que no dejaba apoyarme del todo en él. Tuve que usar las mangas del abrigo para no quemarme las manos. Comprendía, entonces, qué tan enserio iba arcanine

_–_Una promesa de volver a visitarme – tomó esta vez la palabra el pokemon y yo no creía lo que estaba escuchando – Una promesa que tú no cumpliste – agregó y aunque en parte tuviera razón, no me cuadraba el hecho de que arcanine esté diciendo lo que creo yo que está diciendo. ¿Acaso este pokemon me está hablando? Eso explicaría entonces porque escuché hace rato a alguien decirme hola. Y yo que creí que era Gema. O hasta Beni. Pero sigo sin comprender ¿Entonces porque no pude entender antes al feraligatr de Mishelle? ¿Algo en especial tendrá este pokemon que los otros no tengan? Es solo un arcanine. ¡Un arcanine que habla! Suena muy bueno para ser cierto. Esto debe ser un sueño. Sí eso debe ser. Quizás aún siga desmayado y yo ni me he dado cuenta. Pero no está tan mal. Solo debo despertar. De alguna u otra manera. Con algo me tendré que dar en la cabezota para reaccionar.

Después de un tiempo de no prestarle para nada mi atención a arcanine ,a pesar de estar junto con él prácticamente en un horno a gran escala, y de ignorar también su mirada de malote, me topé con dos cucharones de cocina, que por suerte mía estaban en el piso, y eran perfectos. Los usé para despertarme, pero solo me ocasionaron marcas en la frente y mucho,pero mucho dolor. Un dolor que me hizo trastabillar en mis intenciones, pero por el cual logré recuperar el aplomo y darme cuenta, justo a tiempo, de las situación en que me encontraba. La temperatura del ambiente seguía aumentando y ya no veía a arcanine, solo divisaba la gran muralla de fuego que aún seguía en pie. Un silencio tétrico me advertía que algo grande se venía. Arcanine, entonces, apareció de la nada, cruzando la muralla de fuego y arremetió contra mí. Yo actué rápido y logré esquivarlo justo antes de su aterrizaje. Un borde explosivo que se generó producto del acarreo del material inflamable que dirigí hacia el pokemon con los cucharones terminó por hacerlo volar por los aires. No medí las consecuencias, pues el pokemon ahora caía a gran altura.

–¡ARCANINE! – grité al verlo impactar el piso. Todas llamas que él había producido se apagaron y terminaron por convertirse en humo. Un humo que ascendió y generó de nuevo la lluvia que hace poco había culminado – ¡arcanine,responde! – volví a lo mismo, pero esta vez a su lado porque él no reaccionaba.

* * *

><p>–¡Will, Will qué pasa porque gritas! – decía Gema yendo en socorro.<p>

–¡Y tú donde te había metido! – dijo Will muy exasperado.

–¡Estaba durmiendo! ;)

–¡ESTABAS DURMIENDO!

–Pero es que tenía sueño :(

–Bueno no interesa – decía Will volviendo a lo primordial– ayúdame a llevar a arcanine adentro – agregó y empezaron a levantarlo. Tanto Gema como Will no tardaron mucho en rendirse, debido al considerable peso del pokemon.

–Pero por qué él está así – preguntó Gema.

–Acaba de perder mucha energía vital –decía Will – está cansado. Su llama interna es muy tenue y con toda esta lluvia, su estado puede empeorar – agregó llegando a la conclusión – habrá que buscar una solución rápida. Quizás tenga algo en la mochila.

El chico empezó a buscar dentro de su maleta algún objeto que le pueda ser útil. No obstante, para su mala suerte, solo se topaba con regalos. Regalos que tenían suma importancia dentro de su corazón ,pero que él creía que no le iban a servir . Una idea vaga lo invadió en esos momentos y le hizo entender que no hay que juzgar algo por la apariencia, pues lo que en verdad importa es lo que hay en el interior "_la masterball de Noah" _ dijo Will iluminándose y muy sagaz buscó el regalo requerido. Se dio cuenta, cuando lo tenía en su manos, que no era un simple juguete como lo había asegurado su amigo _"__es… una pokeball " _se percató Will al despegar las etiquetas que cubrían la capsula y lo hacían parecer una masterball.

–¿Una pokeball? – inquiría Gema muy curiosa. Ella se dio cuenta al poco rato que en verdad sí lo era – oh oh yo quiero, yo quiero – decía una y otra vez – a mí, a mí – intentaba persuadir a Will

–Arcanine, espero que Beni no me mate – dijo Willy dándole un leve toque al pokemon con la cápsula. Y entonces arcanine se desmaterializó frente a sus ojos. La pokeball, ya conteniendo a arcanine, se empezó a tambalear. Se sacudió varias veces, mientras era sostenida por Willy hasta que terminó por detenerse.

–¡QUE! – dijo Gema viéndose desplomar todos sus ideales – ¿Arcanine no era el pokemon de Beni?

–No exactamente – decía Will guardando la pokeball en un lugar más seguro –ya adentro te cuento – agregó de nuevo y se dispuso a avanzar – vamos, busquemos a Beni.

Cuando los dos entraron, notaron un ambiente extraño en la pastelería; como si algo o alguien hubiera irrumpido, alterando el orden y la armonía dentro del lugar. Un silencio aparente acompañaba al panorama casi desolado con el que se toparon. Y aunque no era de extrañarse ,pues así se encontraba la pastelería desde la primera vez que ingresaron, la sensación que algo ha ocurrido o que aún se sigue dando hacía germinar más la inquietud que sentía Will en esos momentos. Automáticamente, el chico se dirigió sin pensarlo a la cocina donde se encontraba supuestamente el chef. Fue lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar se dio con la sorpresa que su amigo no estaba solo. Una figura encapuchada y vestida totalmente de negro hostigaba constantemente a Beni. Un Beni que por lo visto yacía desmayado cerca de la extraña presencia.

– ¡Pero qué rayos! – dijo Will en respuesta al inusal suceso – ¡BEN! – volvió a decir reaccionando de inmediato y yendo en socorro. La extraña figura, con todo eso, captó su presencia y se dio media vuelta. Will, entonces, se quedó perplejo. Veía reflejado su mismo ser en la dichosa figura; el extraño visitante vestía de la misma manera, tenía su mismo porte y además – U-un…un umbreon – de compañero que se refugiaba dentro del abrigo, cerca a sus pies.

**FALLEN IN WATER **(Continuará...)

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo esta vez que no me tardaré tanto con los capítulos T_T ... eso espero...<strong>


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11:Nuevo día

–U-un… un umbreon – decía Will con un tono de asombro y estupefacción al tener frente a sus ojos a una tímida criatura que buscaba cobijo dentro del abrigo de su supuesto e inesperado némesis. No obstante, a pesar del miedo y de los titubeos, Will solo pensaba en socorrer a su amigo, en acercarse, dar unos cuantos pasos, asegurarse del bienestar del chef. Pero al disponerse a andar, los extraños visitantes le correspondieron con suma agresividad. Una agresividad simultánea que creaba una barrera invisible y que impedía a Will aproximarse. Gema , entonces, al ver a Will envuelto en tremendo lío, comprendió que ahora ella poseía la iniciativa; sin dudarlo dos veces Gema arremetió contra los extraños. El sujeto, en respuesta a tal osadía, cambió de planes y decidió escapar .Huir. Pero no con las manos vacías. Se llevó consigo un pastel. Un pastel que Beni había hecho especialmente para Will y Gema. Y por si fuera poco, también, se mandó abajo una de las ventanas que daban para el patio, pues e.l extraño, al darse cuenta que estaba acorralado, optó por la dichosa y no tan ingeniosa salida – ¡Gema, cuida a Beni! – comandó Will al poco rato de ver salir despedidos por la ventana al extraño sujeto y a su pokemon oscuro.

–Pero yo… – objetó Gema y detuvo con sus palabras a Will quien justo estaba por poner mano en la perilla de la puerta trasera.

–Es una orden – terminó por imponer su autoridad el muchacho y se dispuso a salir y a perseguir a los ladrones de pasteles.

–Gosh– requintó Gema cuando vio salir a Will – pero es que – el fervor alimentándola, y aún así, ella se tuvo que morder la lengua –… aquí todos se desmayan – dijo por último mientras veía a Beni postrado en una de las paredes de la pastelería.

Afuera, la luz tenue y opaca de la luna iluminaba el camino que debía seguir el muchacho. La lluvia, que iba en aumento, conjuntamente con los azotes implacables de las correntadas de aire, obligaban a Will a abrigarse por completo; pareciéndose más aún al ladrón que él creía goloso. Goloso como sus amigos. _"(Noah y Mishelle)" _le vino la fulminante y un tanto avasalladora idea que por poco y casi logra despojar a Will de su casillas _"(no no puede ser ninguno de ellos)" _seguía dentro de sí con suma seguridad _"(Noah es muy comedido como para atreverse a robar)" _descartaba la posibilidad de su amigo rubio _"( y bueno Mishelle...)" _pensó mucho en Mishelle mientras doblaba en la esquina que daba para el patio donde él estuvo antes "_(es Mishelle)" _no encontró una mejor definición para su amiga ya que en ese instante se topó con el ahora acorralado sujeto y su pokemon quienes veían los dos muy extrañados a lo que fuera que haya ocurrido en el patio. Will, entonces, imprimió una última e imponente huella sobre el piso mojado que logró captar la atención de los ladrones; ellos, dando media vuelta, fijaron su miradas sobre el muchacho y Will en respuesta se asustó muchísimo, pero como tenía puesta su capucha, ni cuentan se iban a dar del tremendo miedo que le metieron, puesto que Will después de estar un buen tiempo con ese saco negro, recién se daba cuenta de la facultad que tenía no solo para abrigar, sino también para infundir temor. Un temor que quizás el otro sujeto también sentía ya que él y su pokemon no se movían para nada del lugar en donde estaban, solo clavaban sus miradas en el muchacho que tenían al frente, esperando a que tal vez sea Will el primero en romper el silencio. Un silencio que empezó a invadir todo el patio provocando la misma inseguridad que sintieron el vaporeon y el chico tiempo atrás y que, a diferencia de este, no estaba acompañado de un cálido y acogedor ambiente, como el que era la pastelería, sino más bien de un frío e implacable entorno donde el silbido del viento resonaba con suma libertad llevándose consigo innumerables hojas y varias cosas que yacían perdidas por ahí, al igual que las gotas de lluvia que caían a cantaros y resbalaban por sobre los abrigos o mojando la piel oscura del eeveelution. Will, entonces, entendió que era él quien debía decirle no a todo este silencio, tomando él primero la iniciativa y liberando a los tres de esa tensión que incomodaba tanto.

Para su mala suerte, el sujeto y el pokemon reaccionaron antes, dando los dos un gran salto. Will no pudo seguirlos con la vista debido a la increíble velocidad con la que se esfumaron. El muchacho, ahora, yacía solo, en el patio buscando reinsertar su vista sobre los ladrones. Miraba a todos lados con la esperanza de hallarlos, pero no se fijó del todo. El sujeto y su pokemon, se encontraban ahora detrás de él. El extraño, muy sagaz, blandía a sus espaldas uno de los cucharones con las que el chico le hizo frente a arcanine y por el cual estaba a punto de estrellárselo en su cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, pero Will se percató a tiempo y empuñó con su dos manos el cucharon disponible e inmediatamente bloqueó el súbito ataque que se le vino encima "_Quién eres " _preguntó Will mientras se encontraba cara a cara con el ladrón encapuchado y sentía además el impacto y el roce de las armas al chocar.

_–_Alguien de la oscuridad– respondió él sujeto.

– No puedes ser Noah – agregaba Will – y menos Mishelle – dijó por último dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

– ¿Mishelle , Noah? – se preguntaba el sujeto – ¿Quiénes son ellos ?.

En esos instantes de incertidumbre, el umbreon del extraño captó una presencia que se aproximaba.

– Alguien se acerca – decía el pokemon – y es un vaporeon…

– ¡T-tú también puedes hablar! – se sorprendió Will al escuchar las palabras de alerta del pokemon.

–Sí –respondió en su lugar la extraña figura fijando su mirada en el pokemon – además es mi fallen – añadió y se agachó para acariciarla. El cariño entre los dos se notaba y cuando hubo terminado el tiempo de juego se dirigió a Will, porque la silueta de Gema se notaba ya a lo lejos –Ese vaporeon … –le señalaba al muchacho – ¿es tu fallen?

– ¿M-mi fallen? – respondió Will muy extrañado .

– ¿No sabes qué significa? – el sujeto no creía lo que estaba escuchando – ¿y osas vestirte de esa manera? – en boca de alguien que pareciera que estuviera inmerso en la misma situación que él.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – decía Will perdiendo la paciencia y empuñando con más fuerza el cucharon – solo devuélveme ese pastel – agregó y estuvo más que listo y preparado para devolverle el ataque al extraño

– Si eso es lo que quieres – dijo el sujeto sacando de su abrigo el pastel y Will, al ver aquello, se dispuso a recibirlo – pues ahí lo tienes – volvió a decir lanzando el pastel a cualquier lugar, menos adonde estaba el muchacho.

Will en esos cruciales instantes reaccionó rápido y se arrojó justo a tiempo, logrando así salvar al glorioso pastel que por poco y casi queda estampado en medio de todo el piso. Un pastelito que vería su trágico y mojado final de no ser por el encapuchado que se atrevió a lanzarse y a salvar el día. Un día no tan normal para este samaritano que para su buena suerte ya estaba por culminar. La noche ya empezaba a ceder, la luna y las estrellas se hacían cada vez más tenues y el cielo que las albergaba se teñía de colores menos oscuros. Un verdadero espectáculo que nos brinda la naturaleza diariamente y que solo a pocos se les da la oportunidad de apreciar estaba a punto de iniciar.

– ¡ Will ! – decía Gema quien venía a toda prisa en dirección hacia el nombrado – ¿Will? – preguntaba su nombre extrañada porque quizás desconocía al chico que tenía al frente suyo. Alguien a quien jamás vio bajo un cielo tan hermoso – ¿ocurre algo ? – volvió a inquirir bajando la mirada.

En esos momentos los primeros indicios de la mañana se hacían presentes. La luna, ya desplazada por completo, acababa en un segundo plano. Los nuevos rayos imperantes se filtraban bajo el firmamento tiñendo a este de un tono más claro y volviendo más acogedor el ambiente. Tanto la lluvia como el frío empezaron a menguar hasta prácticamente desaparecer, dando paso una calida brisa matutina que se desplazaba por entre las laderas de las montañas y los bosques y que terminaban por acariciar las mejillas del muchacho. Un muchacho que yacía aún en el piso con torta en mano

– Mi lumbago – decía Will muy adolorido en esos momentos, quejándose mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura. Gema quiso ayudarlo, pero Will se rehusó así que ella tuvo que esperar buen tiempo hasta que Will logre por fin acomodarse la columna – Muy bien ¿Qué decías? – agregó Will estando ya disponible.

– Que si te encuentras bien – decía Gema – ¿Los extraños esos no te hicieron nada? – volvió a preguntar mirando fijamente al muchacho con unos inmensos ojos azules. Azules como el océano, tan grandes que Will se perdió en ellos, y tan brillosos como dos luceros que lo cegaron por breves momentos hasta que Gema tuvo que quitar la mirada porque ya le estaba preocupando la cara de baboso que el muchacho ponía

– (Desde cuando ella se ve así) – pensaba Will muy extrañado, pero se dio cuenta que Gema le había preguntado algo – ¡ los ladrones ! –respondió al fin y busco con la mirada a los susodichos – se fueron…– añadió pero viendo solo esta vez hojas que eran arrastradas por el viento.

– ¿Qué es eso , WIll? – preguntó nuevamente Gema sobre lo que el muchacho llevaba entre manos

–Es un pastel – respondió Will – ¿Quieres? – se dispuso a dárselo y Gema otra vez alzó la mirada provocando que Will se desconozca nuevamente – ( pero qué diablos me está pasando…) – se preguntaba el muchacho mientras entregaba el pastelito al pokemon

– ¡Oye está rico ! – decía Gema mientras degustaba el pastel –¿ es de Beni no? – aludía al chef porque ella ya tenía experiencia en tortas, pero Will ni caso le hizo porque este de nuevo se cayó al piso. Se cayó porque el muchacho no pudo sostener más la vigilia y por lo cansado que estaba se puso a dormir.

Arcanine, en respuesta al desplome salió de la pokeball y se materializó frente a Gema

– ¿Murió? – preguntó muy apenado el arcanine mientras veía a Will tomar la siesta.

– Ya quisieras tú – decía Gema – ayúdame a llevarlo a la pastelería. No querrás que pesque un resfriado ¿O sí ?

– Sí – respondió el arcanine.

– ¡ Arcanine ! – gritó Gema

– Ya está bien, está bien – se retractó el pokemon tipo fuego y juntos los dos lograron subir a Will sobre el lomo del mismo y arcanine, ya con Will instalado, se dirigió a la pastelería. Gema, en cambio, no decidió acompañarlos ya que se quedó en el patio a inspeccionar todo el lugar. Pronto se daría cuenta que ella no se encontraba sola. Un silencio muy sospechoso la empezó a rodear y la acorraló a tal punto que ya no podía moverse. Gema quiso llamar a sus aún visibles amigos, pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo, un sonido repentino que provenía de los arbustos le llamó la atención. Aún paralizada, el vaporeon fijaba su vista en el arbusto movedizo , que pasó a ser no solo uno, sino varios; varios arbustos que empezaron a temblar y que a Gema le atrajo la curiosidad de saber por qué o qué era lo que lo movía. El pokemon, después de estar un buen rato viendo aquello también de que le lograra volver la movilidad, decidió ir a chequear, adentrándose en el bosque que se encontraba aledaño a la pastelería. Mientras ella avanzaba, del bosque, se empezaron a encender varias miradas. Todas dirigidas hacia el pokemon.

Ya para cuando arcanine llegó a la pastelería, Will había recuperado levemente la conciencia y el pokemon, viendo aquello, se apresuró lo más que pudo para poner cómodo al muchacho ya que este no quería que se despertara. Cumplido el deber del pokemon, arcanine se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio impaciente a la figura que tantos años lo había cuidado y que se encontraba limpiando todo el desorden que habían ocasionado el extraño y su umbreon, no obstante a pesar del anhelo por querer taclear al chef ( aunque no era necesario porque solo lo había perdido de vista unas cuantas horas), arcanine se fijó en la mirada perdida de Beni. Una mirada llena de resignación y zozobra que cuando se percató de la presencia del pokemon se volvieron hacia el mismo y el chef dejando sus cosas de limpieza a un lado se dirigió hacia el pokemon le dijo _"__¿Will lo logró? ". _El arcanine al escuchar aquello asentó con la cabeza quitándole un peso de encima al chef, pero el cocinero aún seguía con la duda _"__ ya veo "_seguía hablando Beni y bruscamente cambió de tema _"El… te ha capturado ¿no es cierto?" _se fue de relleno al grano y el pokemon sin nada más que decir tuvo que afirmar una vez más _"__Bueno…" _agregó Beni recuperando un tantito más el aplomo _"__Voy a ir a hacer el desayuno. De seguro los messieurs deben estar hambrientos" _ agregó por último tomando con más calma la situación y arcanine se alegró por cómo lo tomó el chef y se dispuso a ayudarlo con todo lo que necesitaba; como siempre el pokemon lo había hecho.

**FALLEN IN WATER **(Continuará…)


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: Asuntos de familia

**GEMA POV**

Qué cosas. PERO QUÉ COSAS pasan en este lugar. Nada puede estar tranquilo. Ni siquiera en la mañana donde todo es más alegre. Tuve que poner en marcha a mis delicadas patitas para poder alcanzar a esas cosas que se estaban moviendo detrás de los arbustos y ahora me encuentro perdida. Perdida porque no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estoy ni para dónde voy, pareciera que estuviera caminando en círculos, pues si no me equivoco esa misma pareja de nidoran fue la anterior con la que me topé hace rato y no han cambiado para nada; siguen igual de tórtolos como siempre. Además, esos ratata de por ahí juro que los he visto en algún lugar. ¡Uy y también ese caterpie! . ¿Oye pero dónde está su mamá? Aguarda creo que ya evolucionó a butterfree y por eso lo ha abandonado. Pobre ahora está solito. Creo que mejor le habló " _Oye caterpié qué cuentas " _me acerqué a él y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le dio un infarto al pobre " _vaya creo que la regué más " _agregué e inmediatamente me lo llevé, sin levantar más sospechas, a un lugar donde no nos pueda ver nadie _"¡vamos tienes qué vivir! " _decía yo al cabo de un rato mientras intentaba reanimar una vez más al desfallecido dándole varias bofetadas o zarandeándolo para que pueda reaccionar.

– PERO QUÉ LE HACES A ESE CATERPIE – se escuchó una voz muy alarmada a lo lejos que de inmediato pasó a ser la figura de otro eeveelution quien venía a toda prisa para socorrer a la víctima.

–Cómo que qué le estoy haciendo – decía yo muy sorprendida – no ves que le intento salvar la vida – agregué mientras estrellaba al caterpie varias veces contra el suelo.

– ¡Suéltalo por favor! – seguía horrorizada el pokemon hasta que no se pudo aguantar más y se interpuso nosotros dos.

– ¡Oye pero qué haces! – le respondí a la entrometida, pero me di cuenta que el pokemon estaba usando Campana cura sobre el caterpie, revitalizándolo a tal punto que después de unos segundos el tipo bicho ya estaba vivito y coleando "_¡Gracias Leah! " se_ escuchó decir al caterpie quien miraba muy risueño a quien fue su salvador y en cambio a mí me miraba muy enfadado y con unos ojos feos. Yo no entendía porque lo hacía. Yo solo quise ayudar, no era mi culpa que mis métodos de auxilio no le hayan surtido efecto. De seguro lo debí de haber golpeado con más fuerza así quizás hubiera resultado, pero como ese leafeon no me lo permitió ahí va mi genial idea que por poco y casi le salva la vida a la criatura. Una criatura que sin nada más que hacer, se perdió entre los arbustos y yo al ver eso creí que me iba a quedar sola, de nuevo, pero me percaté que leafeon no me quitaba el ojo de encima; ella me seguía mirando muy extrañada como si mi rostro le fuera familiar y eso a mí no me gustaba – ¡Qué…!– me atreví a romper el hielo entre nosotras y ella como volviendo a la realidad miró a otro lugar.

– No nada – me respondió el leafeon y para mí eso fue suficiente; me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino como si nada – ¡ Ey espera ! – el pokemon se percató de mi partida y fue corriendo a alcanzarme. Yo ni cuenta me había dado cuando ya estaba a mi costado, eso me dio un gran susto, pero intente ignorarla y ella me siguió hablando–no me dijiste tu nombre – hice todo lo posible para no dirigirle la palabra, pero siguió insistiendo –¿ tienes nombre? – me empezaba a irritar su carácter persistente – ¿o simplemente no lo recuerdas? , porque yo conozco a varios pokemon que siempre se olvidan de su nombre y yo les ayudo a recordar. ¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar? , no creo que sea tan difícil sabes. Es solo cuestión de empeño y un poco de...

– YA CÁLLATE – la interrumpí en el acto porque sentía que me explotaba la cabeza – si tanto quieres ayudarme porque no mejor empiezas diciéndome donde diantres me encuentro.

– ¡Estamos en un bosque! – respondió ella muy animosa a pesar de lo obvio que sonaba y lo muy retrasado que se veía. Yo en un primer momento lo tomé como que si no estuviera hablando en serio, como una broma, pero me di cuenta al rato que sí hablaba enserio porque no sabía qué más decirme. Tal vez esperaba a que yo le agradeciera por la muy útil información que ella me proporcionó: _estamos en un bosque. _No, no _¡Estamos en un bosque!... _¡Pero claro que estamos en un bosque! ¿Dónde más vamos a estar?¿En Narnia? Porque si fuera así yo al diablo mandaría todo. Ya para qué buscar a esos acosadores que estaban detrás de los arbustos. Más bien, ahora que lo pienso un poco mejor, este leafeon creo que es uno de ellos.

–Tú me estabas vigilando ¿No es cierto? – le pregunté

–Bueno, si a eso lo llamas vigilar – me respondía el leafeon – yo solo estaba velando por la seguridad del caterpie ya que su mamá lo acaba de dejar.

– ¿Nada más? – insistía al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo, pero yo empecé a acercarme como para incomodarla un poco – ¿Y si hablo de acechar? – fui al meollo del asunto estando lo más cerca posible al leafeon, pero ella ni se inmutaba, más bien lo veía como un juego.

– ¡También! – respondió nuevamente, pero se retractó al poco tiempo – no espera, no quise decir eso – muy tarde para ella. Ahora yo ya lo sabía, pero aún seguía con la duda. Por qué lo hizo. Y no era porque me interesase. Pudo verme cuando quiera. Mirar no cuesta nada. ¿Pero ocultarse? Eso sí es muy sospechoso. Me hace entender que ella tuvo que ver en algo con la figura encapuchada que se le apareció a Will, y más en específico, con el umbreon que tenía a su costado. Este leafeon pudo haber sido su cómplice y yo ni enterada estoy, pero ahora como la tengo a mi costado , le puedo preguntar todo lo que no sé y como ella ni se da cuenta de lo que habla, va ser muy fácil extraerle información. No obstante, justo cuando yo ya estuve por preguntarle, el pokemon me lanzó tierra. Ella había usado ataque arena sobre mí. Me lo lanzó a mis ojos para cegarme _"__ Cómo te atreves " _le respondí muy furiosa mientras me limpiaba y para colmo se atrevió a disculparse. Si fuera ella , yo empezaría a correr por mi vida porque no sabe la que se ha armado – lo siento, lo siento me tengo que ir – fue lo último que me dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos y automáticamente se fue del lugar.

– ¡Ey vuelve aquí! – le gritaba aún con los ojos manchados, pero ni caso me hizo. El pokemon perdiéndose a lo lejos seguía su camino y yo aún cegada, me extraviaba más en este bosque. Pero lo que el leafeon no sabía era que yo ya había captado su esencia y tarde o temprano no importa a donde vaya, la iba a encontrar

* * *

><p>El día se inició con una fantástica mañana. Un ambiente cálido y hogareño se volvió a posar dentro de la pastelería. Ya no existía más esa sensación de inseguridad y opresión; solo un silencio apacible acompañado de los sinfónicos sonidos del bosque y de los invasores rayos solares que ingresaban por todos lados hasta por la ventana rota para un iluminar un poco más el lugar. Un lugar lleno de armonía y paz en donde reposaba, en algún determinado sitio, un joven de no más de 15 años quien dormía plácidamente sobre uno de los muebles; desconectado totalmente de la realidad, pero su tiempo de descanso no le iba a durar tanto como él deseaba. Bien él quería pasarse todo el rato durmiendo, pero un ruido inesperado lo terminó por despertar. Will en un principio creyó que solo era algo que se había caído por ahí, pero conforme el molestoso sonido se seguía repitiendo, le era más difícil poder ignorarlo. Ni aunque se tapara los oídos, igual se seguía escuchando. Will estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a ver qué rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero repentinamente el ruido se paró de escuchar, ahora todo era puro silencio, ideal para volverse a dormir y cuando el muchacho estuvo a punto de hacerlo, estalló de nuevo la algarabía. Fue tal el estrépito que mandó a Will al piso. Y él que sufría del lumbago. Pobrecito. Más tarde le va a doler, pero ahora lo importante era saber que rayos fue eso. Will después de reincorporarse, se dirigió a la cocina que era el lugar donde provenían todos esos molestosos ruidos.<p>

–Arcanine que te dije sobre embestir a las cosas – dijo un aún adormecido Will frotándose los ojos por el sueño.

– ¡Hola! – respondió su pokemon que estaba en modo chef – estoy cocinando. ¿Quieres ver?

– NO – respondió Will

– ¡Genial ! – arcanine lo entendió como un sí – ¡ ven ! – llamó a Will a que se siente a su costado.

Will no tuvo otra salida más que ceder ya que si no lo hacía arcanine seguiría con ese molestoso sonido que no lo dejaba para nada dormir y él lo que más quería era eso, así que tuvo que acercarse, sentarse y mirar fijamente a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo arcanine en esos momentos. Un arcanine que desplegaba habilidades culinarias únicas frente a los ojos del adormecido _"(Gijinka) " _ pensó Will por lo muy humanizado que se veía, pero no fue así ya que solo era puro talento. Talento del pokemon.

– Se está moviendo – informó Will sobre el estado de la comida.

– Seeee…– respondió arcanine.

– No me digas que… – repentinamente Will se estrelló contra la realidad. Lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando arcanine, la cosa esa, se mueve porque de seguro tiene vida. Y si tiene vida es porque es un pokemon ( porque otra cosa más no podría ser XD) – ¡Oh my god ! – Will inmediatamente le arrebató la supuesta comida a arcanine justo antes que este pudiera darle un mordisco e hizo a un lado los restos de alimento que cubrían al desafortunado pokemon que estuviera ahí dentro que a la larga en verdad era un pokemon. Un pokemon rosado de consistencia gelatinosa con ojos como puntos y una boca como línea que miraba fijamente al muchacho que tenía al frente suyo, muy quieto y estoico porque pueda ser que este también se lo quiera comer y aunque no eran sus intenciones ya que Will conocía a este ditto, igual el pokemon se quedó estático. Los dos se quedaron se quedaron estáticos, por unos momentos, pero luego Will rompió el silencio y no con el ditto sino con arcanine. Lo empezó a requintar porque como era posible que estuviera cocinando a su mejor amigo ( de arcanine). Está bien que ditto se pierda todo el tiempo, casi nunca para en la pastelería, pero eso no le da el derecho de cocinar a su amigo y todo porque simplemente ditto ya no quiera jugar con él. De repente, a Will se le vino una tremenda reminiscencia _" ¿Ditto, por qué ya no querías jugar con arcanine? "_ le preguntó al pokemon, el enigma que por tantos años lo aquejó.

– Porque él me paraba masticando – respondió el pokemon que ahora yacía al costado de la olla en la que antes estuvo metido.

– Ya ves arcanine, no se mastica a las cosas – Will siguió reprochando a su pokemon – ni tampoco se los embiste y mucho menos se los incinera – refiriéndose esta vez a él porque casi sale rostizado la última vez

– ¡OYE! – objetó ditto – yo no soy ninguna cosa – terminó por refunfuñar y Will le hizo una seña como para que se callara.

– Esta bien, Will – su pokemon aceptó con suma resignación la reprimenda y Will al ver aquello se puso muy feliz porque al fin arcanine entendía algo al menos. Además ya se le estaba yendo el sueño. Ahora el muchacho se preguntaba dónde diantres se encontraba Beni. La última vez lo vió tirado en el piso.

– Oye, arcanine, por qué ahora Will nos puede entender – le hablaba ditto entre dientes a su mejor amigo quien ahora se encontraba en un conflicto interno sobre desobedecer o no a Will. Arcanine prácticamente se moría de las ganas al ver a ditto tan cerca y no poder hacerle nada. Las ansias lo incitaban a cometer una estupidez, pero él se rehusaba y aunque el impulso de idiotez era fuerte, arcanine hizo todo lo posible para hacerle frente, tanto así que decidió, en vez de triturar a ditto, morderse la a sí mismo y a su sombrerito de chef que llevaba consigo.

– Yo te sugeriría alejarte de mí, ditto – le respondió un nervioso arcanine que con las justas se mantenía cuerdo y sereno mientras masticaba su sombrero. Ditto no lo dudó ni un segundo más y se alejó lentamente sin que se diera cuenta – Will si buscas a Beni, él no se encuentra. Acaba de salir y no va a volver dentro de un buen rato – dijo por último el pokemon dando con el paradero del chef

– Pero quiero comer :(

– Lo sé por eso yo me puse a cocinar, pero tú tuviste que venir y me lo malograste todo. Ahora ya no sé qué hacer y además ya se me fue las ganas de cocinar.

– Arcanine, ayer fue mi cumpleaños T-T

– Ya, ya. Entiendo vuelvo a la cocina, vuelvo a la cocina. Todo yo .Todo yo .Geez.

– Lo veo algo diferente a mi amigo – se expresó esta vez ditto mientras escalaba el empinado cuerpo de Will.

– Será porque ha evolucionado – respondió Will mientras veía como ditto se subía encima de él.

– ¿Y tú cómo puedes entenderme? – preguntó nuevamente el pokemon quien ahora estaba trepando por la cabezota de Will.

– No tengo ni la menor idea, ditto. No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo Will e inmediatamente, al ver que ditto ya se terminó por posicionar en su cabeza, se levantó del asiento en donde estaba y se dirigió adonde arcanine para preguntarle algo– ¿ Arcanine sabes dónde está Gema ?

– No sé – respondió arcanine – ¿No estaba contigo?

– ¿Conmigo? – el muchacho empezó a mirar a sus costados, pero no encontró nada. También se inspeccionó a sí mismo para ver si la hallaba por ahí, o sea buscó dentro de su abrigo, pero en el proceso se le cayó ditto – Ops, disculpa – y se lo volvió a poner encima para luego proseguir con la búsqueda. Una ardua búsqueda que en verdad era solo una pérdida de tiempo ya que Gema no se encontraba en la pastelería – pero qué extraño…

– Quizás esté afuera – decía arcanine volviendo a los deberes – en el patio. ¿Por qué no mejor vas y revisas?

– Está bien – dijo Will con un tono medio agridulce antes de salir de la cocina.

– ¿Quién es Gema? – preguntó en esos momentos el ditto alpinista.

– Ahora que me acuerdo – decía Will mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida – ditto, sígueme hablando

– Pero qué otra cosa más te puedo decir.

– Cualquier cosa, solo habla.

– Mmmph. Ya entonces te voy a contar lo que he estado haciendo ayer –ditto inexplicablemente se sonrojó – uh no mejor no te lo cuento. Y qué tal si… – de igual manera– no no no… Y si… no no no.

– Creo que con tu ejemplo de indecisión me basta – interrumpió Will – ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente – añadió y el ditto empezó a acurrucarse más en su cabeza.

–Ya ándale soy todo oídos

– Mira – el muchacho se preparó para hablar – ¿Tú me creerías si te digo que soy capaz de entender a los pokemon, pero de diferentes formas?

– Cómo es eso – añadió ditto muy extrañado.

– Me explico. Por ejemplo, tú ahorita me acabas de hablar y yo supuestamente te tengo que responder, pero antes de eso, primero yo debo de recibir tu mensaje para poder traducirlo e interpretarlo a futuro. No obstante, cada vez que me topo con otro pokemon, me doy cuenta que la comunicación no es la misma. La manera como cada uno se expresa es muy diferente. O así es como yo lo creo.

– Entonces… – ditto procesaba la situación – ¿ me puedes decir cómo yo me expreso ?

– Me repites una y otra vez tu nombre y yo solo lo traduzco a mi idioma – respondió Will e iba a seguir hablando, pero algo a lo lejos, lo interrumpió.

– ¡Oigas chicos esperen ! – decía arcanine quien venía como una estampida en dirección hacia ellos. Will recién se da cuenta, cuando lo ve venir, que él y ditto ya están afuera de la pastelería; en el patio.

– ¿Y qué hay con arcanine? – preguntó ditto.

– De la misma forma.

– Mmmmh. No entiendo. Si me acabas de decir que puedes entendernos de muchas formas porque ahora me vienes con que arcanine habla igual yo.

– Eso es lo que yo tampoco entiendo.

– ¿Qué no entiendes Will? – interrumpió el recién llegado arcanine.

– Y tú porque no te quedas en la pastelería.

– Me aburrí así que decidí acompañarlos. ¿Ya saben algo de Gema?

–No aún nada – decía Will– Y ahora que me fijo bien, Gema no se encuentra acá tampoco.

– Pero quién rayos es Gema – interrumpió esta vez ditto porque lo habían dejado con las ganas. Will se dio cuenta de eso, pero cuando estuvo a punto de responder, arcanine mete su hocico otra vez

– Me parece que se olvidan de algo muy importante – dijo el pokemon quien ahora se encontraba detrás de Will. Pareciera que lo iba a embestir, pero no fue así. Arcanine usando su hocico logró levantar a Will del piso e hizo que este deslizara por su lomo y se quedara ahí. Will tuvo que corresponder con un "_¡Waaaa! " _ por lo muy repentino que fue eso – por algo no tengo tan buen olfato – añadió arcanine con Will ya instalado como su jinete y empezó a olfatear todo su entorno. Después de unos segundos, arcanine logró captar la esencia de Gema y se emocionó un poco porque no creyó que iba a resultar, pero luego lo tomó con más seriedad tomando él primero la inciativa y arrancando en dirección hacia el bosque.

– ¡Waaaa! – dijo otra vez Will, pero esta vez yéndose de relleno al piso.

– Uy, discúlpame. Creo que partí muy rápido – dijo el pokemon y muy disimuladamente se lo llevó de escena.

– ¡Ey, espérenme! – añadió ditto quien también se había caído, pero como lo habían dejado ahí solito, se fue saltando.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto…<p>

– Sé que estás ahí leafeon. Sal de esa cueva – dijo Gema.

– ¡No, no voy a salir!

– Pero si no te voy a hacer ningún daño, querida – Gema cruzó los dedos o patas o lo que sea que tenga.

– ¡Igual! ¡Entra tú!

–Entonces, no me dejas otra opción – Gema se preparó para usar una artimaña – ¡Mira, leafeon, un árbol!

– ¡POR SHAYMIN! – leafeón salió desesperada de la cueva – ¡DONDE!

– Caíste – Gema concluyó su plan con una arremetida que a leafeon le iba a doler hasta mañana y que de no ser por lo que se le apareció a Gema a continuación, en verdad sí le iba a doler al pokemon – ¿¡Pero qué!? – Gema detuvo su ataque justo antes de impactar contra leafeon porque atrás del pokemon tipo planta aparecían las demás EVO y hasta un pequeño eevee abriéndose camino por entre la oscuridad de la cueva.

– Caíste tú, dirás – decía el leafeon con suma ternura – al fin te encontramos… hermana Mirla.

Gema escuchó esas últimas palabras y en especial el nombre raro que dijo leafeon, pero cuando estuvo a punto de corregirla, Gema se vió envuelta en un gran apapacho colectivo que no estuvo para nada mal por lo muy calientito y suavecito que se sentía estando rodeada de tantos pokemon.

– Fa-familia – decía Gema – T-tengo familia.

Mientras Gema se agazapaba en medio de todo este aparente júbilo, dos figuras vigilaban con sumo detenimiento los acontecimientos, dentro de la lúgubre oscuridad de la cueva aledaña.

**FALLEN IN WATER **(_continuará...)_


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: Asuntos de familia parte II

Ya había transcurrido como más de media hora desde que Will, arcanine y ditto, se adentraron en el bosque. Los muy bienaventurados creyeron en un principio que iba a ser pan comido encontrar a Gema ya que esta no se pudo haber ido tan lejos, pero a la larga no fue así. Después de un tiempo, los tres se dieron cuenta que algo muy raro sucedía en este bosque y aunque no era de extrañarse porque ellos sí sabían que cosas inusuales ocurrían ahí solo que no lo recordaban. Caminaban y caminaban ( bueno arcanine solo lo hacía) sin fijarse en el eterno retorno en el que estaban inmersos. Arcanine, a pesar de eso, seguía rastreando a Gema ya que todavía percibía su olor. Will y ditto, en cambio, observaban detenidamente el repetitivo paisaje. La sospecha que algo no andaba bien, empezó a manifestarse: el bosque ya no emitía más su armonioso sonido, se paró, la cálida brisa matutina empezó de nuevo a acariciar las hojas y la ramas de los árboles, los rayos solares buscaban ahora un sitio por dónde introducirse dentro del bosque. Un bosque que parecía más denso de lo que ya estaba y aunque no haya ningún ruido, fastidiaba el hecho que no ocurra absolutamente nada.

– ¿Arcanine, me puedes decir cómo rayos salíamos de este bosque? – preguntó Will.

–Primero creo que lo quemábamos – respondía arcanine – y luego nos reíamos cínicamente frente a las llamas de la desesperación y la miseria mientras nos abríamos camino en el ya incinerado y devastado terreno.

– Vaya –decía Will – ahora veo por qué esta así con nosotros este bosque.

– Y que lo digas – decía ditto – por eso que yo nunca paso por acá .

– ¿ Y tú sabes algo de esto ditto? – le preguntó Will.

– Si y no te lo voy a contar.

– Por qué.

– Tengo prohibido decírtelo, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa. Aquí todos te odian – ditto ahora se dirige a arcanine – y a ti también arcanine.

– Eso no es novedad para mí – respondió su amigo.

– Tienes razón arcanine a ti todos te odian – dijo Will en tono burlesco y arcanine le iba a responder, pero repentinamente de los arbustos aparece un pokemon salvaje.

– Un caterpie – Will le atinó al nombre y el pokemon inexplicablemente se puso a llorar – pobrecitu – se apiadó y de un salto, el muchacho se bajó del lomo de arcanine y se dirigió hacia el afligido – ¿Te pasa algo criatura?

– No nada – el caterpie se guardó para sí su congoja y cuando estuvo por agradecer a quien sea que se haya preocupado por él – ¡Aaahh! ¡Un desconocido! – saltó del susto y se hizo bolita – mi mamá me dijo que no hable con seres de negro y en especial si son humanos – agregó tímidamente.

–Pero si no te voy a hacer ningún daño – objetó Will y se quedó buen tiempo con él para que comprendiera. Al cabo de un rato, el pokemon, muy temeroso, cedió ante la sinceridad de Will – así me gusta. Ahora cuéntame. ¿Por qué lloras?.

– Nadie me quiere – respondió caterpie.

– Pero si yo te quiero – Will le reveló sus sentimientos.

– ¿Enserio? – sus grandes ojos se iluminaron.

– NO

Caterpie de nuevo se puso a llorar y Will creyó que había hecho bien, pero en verdad la regó más. Arcanine y ditto al ver eso se acercaron.

– No tonto. Así no se les trata – le requintaba arcanine a Will. Ditto, en cambio, consolaba al caterpie para que este se tranquilizara.

– ¿Ah sí? . Entonces dime tú cómo lo harías.

– Mira y aprende – arcanine se acercó sigilosamente hacia la víctima y sin que se diera cuenta, metió su hocico entre el espacio que separaba a ditto de caterpie.

– Uh!? – se extrañó mucho el caterpie por la gran bocota y narizota que veía

– Hola – dijo arcanine.

– ¡AAAHH! – la víctima pegó un grito al cielo y casi se vuelve a desmayar, pero no lo hizo porque tenía al frente suyo a un potencial depredador – UN ENORME, FEROZ Y VORAZ POKEMON

– No, no te preocupes no te voy a comer – yo solo como lo que cocino.

– Y PARA COLMO ES CHEF – añadía el caterpie – ¡OH! Qué desdicha la mía.

– Ya, no dramatices.

–Está bien, pero no me comas, por favor. Haré todo lo que quieras.

– ¿Con que todo, eh? – arcanine se puso a maquinar en su mundo interno, pero en eso Will vio la oportunidad de preguntarle al caterpie sobre Gema ya que este estaba totalmente dispuesto.

– Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, arcanine – dijo Will empujando al pokemon y quedándose solo con caterpie. Ditto no quiso molestar así que él también se alejó.

– T-tu-tú qué me vas a hacer – preguntaba temeroso caterpie.

–Te voy a interrogar – Will se creyó Sherlock: se recogió la mangas, se desajustó un poco más el cuello del abrigó y de sopetón se mandó con todo contra el caterpie zarandeándolo y gritándolo – ¡Dime dónde estuviste el día anterior al crimen! ¡Dime! ¡DI-ME!

Caterpie se puso a llorar volviendo de nuevo a lo mismo. Ditto ya estaba hastiado con toda esta pérdida de tiempo así que hizo lo que debieron de haber hecho los tres desde un principio, pero primero tuvo que alejar a Will del caterpie. Después de eso, se acercó a consolar al susodicho y luego cuando la víctima volvió a estar más calmada, le preguntó _"Dime, caterpie ¿Conoces a un pokemon llamado Gema?"_

– Uh-ah creo que sí – respondió.

– ¿Puedes decirnos dónde está o por dónde se ha ido?

– Sí, no hay problema

Caterpie de unos saltos se volvió a meter dentro de los arbustos y ditto con la mandíbula en el piso creyó que lo habían timado, pero al rato caterpie vuelve y les dice que si lo pueden seguir porque no los va estar esperando todo el día. Will y los demás asiente y se van, guiados por el caterpie, hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Will en todo el trayecto se sintió vigilado. Pensó que por cada paso que daba una mirada más se posaba en él, pero no le dio más importancia. Después de un tiempo de estar caminando, los 4 llegan a un claro. Un claro compuesto por un hermoso paisaje lleno de flores de diversos colores, un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas, varios haces de luz, uno que otro pokemon y una cueva a lo lejos. Will no creía lo que vía. Habían llegado al corazón del bosque. Un lugar muy bonito donde se podía observar claramente cómo los pokemon se relacionaban con su medio. Will al ver esto dejó que arcanine y ditto tomaran un descanso porque se los veía muy fatigados. Él en cambio, prosiguió con la búsqueda. Le agradeció al caterpie por la tan oportuna ayuda y se despidió de él. Caterpie no quiso decir adiós. Will le dijo que si le había dicho que lo quería mucho era solo porque se dejó llevar por el momento, pero el caterpie no entendió. El pokemon le contó que su mamá lo había dejado y que él andaba buscando al alguien que la pueda reemplazar y parece que Will resultó ser ese alguien. El muchacho intentó disuadir al pokemon de sus intenciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Will se convirtió en su nueva mamá . Y él que no quería _" no soy madre maldito bicho" _ se expresaba mientras intentaba despegarse de él .Caterpie no trastabilló para nada en su decisión y se mantuvo férreo. Will, entonces, tuvo que aceptar con suma resignación ser su figura maternal, pero solo con la condición de que este se alejara de él. Caterpie inmediatamente acató la orden y se fue rodando de ahí.

– Qué extraño – dijo Will mientras lo veía alejarse. No pensó que sería tan fácil deshacerse de él.

– ¿Qué cosa Will? – se escuchó una voz.

– Todo esto, Gema. Todo esto… ¡GE-GEMA!

– Hola

– Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? – la vió dentro del riachuelo.

– Estoy tomando un baño, ¿no lo ves?

De repente a los dos se les aparece un leafeon. Un leafeon que estuvo vigilando por un buen tiempo a Will.

– ¡TU! – gritó el pokemon.

– Oye mira un leafeon – decía Will – ¿Qué hace un leafeon en kanto?

– ¡ Monstruo ! – seguía el pokemon – ¡Destructor ambiental !

– Discúlpame, madame, pero creo que usted me está confundiendo con otro. El monstruo es ese arcanine que está por allá.

– ¡Calla! ¡Usurpador de familias!

–¡ Usurpa-qué!

Leafeon no esperó ni un minuto más y arremetió contra él .Will estuvo a punto de recibir el impacto, pero un disparo de fuego neutralizó el ataque. Leafeon, en respuesta, salió volando de ahí por la tremenda lengua de fuego que le cayó por entero.

– Buen disparo – se escuchó decir al caterpie a lo lejos.

– Solo estaba bostezando – decía arcanine mientras abría y cerraba la bocota de tanto sueño.

Will también recibió el ataque, ya que el lanzallamas lo despojó de su capucha cayéndole directo en la cara. Se quedó chamuscado por un buen rato hasta que decidió limpiarse. Después de eso, se llevó a Gema del lugar ya que le estaba empezando a dar mucho miedo todo esto. No obstante, cuando ya estuvieron por salir, tres pokemon le cerraron el paso : un umbreon, un flareon y un jolteon.

– Qué crees que haces llevándote a mi hermana – dijo flareon.

– ¿¡T-Tú hermana?! – Will se quedó perplejo en un primer momento. Después bajó la mirada para ver a Gema – ¿¡tienes familia!?

– No sé, yo tampoco sabía que tenía.

– Devuélveme a mi hija – agregó otro pokemon . Un umbreon para ser exactos.

–¿¡Tú hija!? – Will volvió a lo mismo – ¡Qué es esto! ¿¡Reunión familiar!?

– Devuélvanla o no responderemos – añadió el umbreon.

– ¿A sí? – interrumpió arcanine – ¿Tú y cuántos más ?

– Todos nosotros – añadió por último umbreon siendo rodeado por todas las evoluciones faltantes.

– Yo y mi bocota…

– Esperen – decía Will – podemos arreglar esto. No es necesario pelear.

– Pacifista

– ¡Cállate, arcanine! – gritaron todos al unísono.

– Yo creo que Will tiene razón – interrumpió Gema – ¿Por qué no le dan una oportunidad?

– ¿Tú lo conoces? – dijo umbreon dirigiéndose a Gema.

– Sí. Él es mi pareja

Revelación maldita. Todos los pokemon que eran hembras tuvieron un infarto o se desmayaron de la sorpresa. Todas menos leafeon.

– Ahora sí mocoso ya la armaste en grande – decía esta vez un jolteon. Un jolteon erizado al máximo – prepárate para tu aniquilación total.

Will se vio envuelto en un lío del cual le sería muy difícil escapar esta vez. El muchacho, aferrándose en sus compañeros y en el inexplicable y reciente amor que está sintiendo por Gema decidió confrontar al enemigo con suma determinación. Sus amigos y el _maldito bicho _que él llamaba se alimentaron de su fervor y dando un paso adelante lo apartaron del campo de acción quedando solo ellos como la única opción de combate _"Sobre nuestros cadáveres" _ añadió un arcanine quien sufría de una sobrecarga de combustión junto con ditto y caterpie encima de él. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Dos bandos se acaban de formar. ¿Y quiénes son esas dos extrañas figuras que están del lado de eevee y sus evoluciones? _"Encapuchados..." _así fue como Will los llamó desde la primera vez que se topó con uno de ellos.

**FALLEN IN WATER **_(Continuará…)_


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14: Peleas y reconciliación

**WILL POV**

¿No les dije alguna vez que me arrepentiría de todo esto? Pues bueno aquí están las consecuencias.

Haber ¿Por dónde empiezo? Mmmhh. Déjenme ver ¿Les conté que tengo a una pervertida y acosadora vaporeon como "pareja"? ¿También sabían que aparte de Gema, los demás que conforman este inusual elenco pokemon son un arcanine salvaje y piromaniaco junto con su juguete, digo con su mejor amigo; un ditto y un caterpie que me cree su madre? ¿Creo que también les hablé sobre mi capacidad para entenderlos a todos ellos, no? Bueno pues si no lo saben, ahora les ilustro.

A ditto le explique una vez y junto con él llegué a una conclusión; que no sabíamos absolutamente nada de lo que estábamos hablando. Es más complicamos mucho el asunto. Pero ahora que encontramos a Gema podemos hacer una división más clara sobre lo que en verdad le quise hacer entender.

Ditto y arcanine, como cualquier otro pokemon, se comunican entre sí de manera natural en su idioma. Eso es algo inherente a ellos ya que su lenguaje es restrictivo. Eso es obvio. No todos los pueden entender. Es como si a uno le hablaran en diferentes idiomas; no se entendería porque no sabe o porque simplemente no está acostumbrado a comunicarse con lenguas que no sean las maternas. Pero cuando uno logra entenderlos, rompe con todo ese esquema. Ahora ya todo parece que tuviera sentido. Lo que uno creía que eran solo simples sonidos de onomatopeya, se convierten ahora en voces llenas de significado. Eso me ocurre con la mayoría de los pokemon y con ciertos, que por desgracia mía, me tuve que topar (como Gema). Ella, a diferencia de los demás y para no complicar más el asunto, se expresa como yo. Habla en mi idioma. No dice o repite su nombre. Yo la puedo entender fácilmente sin hacer uso de ninguna capacidad. Eso es muy extraño para un pokemon. Y más aún cuando la línea comunicativa que nos delimita es muy restringida. Pocas veces se violenta. Y si se lograra distorsionar, ocurriría un caos total ya que uno no podría discernir entre lo que dice y lo que entiende. Eso lo que me está ocurriendo a mí ahora. Ya no logro diferenciar el habla humano con el habla pokemon. Los escucho, los comprendo de igual manera. Como si fueran uno. Uno solo.

Y bueno. Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué diantres ocurrió con nosotros? Pues es muy simple. No habría mucho que contar. La batalla duró solo 15 minutos para mí. 15 minutos en los cuales nunca había visto a arcanine( me refiero a su pre-evolución) tan agresivo. El pokemon, sin que le diga nada, arremetió contra los enemigos. Umbreon y los demás, en respuesta, intentaron esquivar el ataque. Umbreon y obviamente jolteon lo lograron esquivar, pero flareon no. El pokemon recibió directamente el ataque y por reacción salió volando de ahí. Yo me sorprendí por tal efectividad. No pensé que iba a funcionar. Arcanine había eliminado a flareon. No obstante, la gloria no le duró mucho. Umbreon en venganza le estampó en plena acrobacia aérea una bola sombra en su lomo. La peculiaridad de su ataque fue que en vez de lanzárselo, se lo clavó usando sus patas. Eso último descartó mi teoría sobre que este umbreon era el umbreon con el que me topé hace poco. Además este umbreon era macho, cosa que el otro no lo era. Era hembra. Después del impacto yo creí que todo había terminado, pero arcanine siguió en pie, trastabillando pero en pie. Jolteon en ese momento también aprovechó para atacar, pero nuevamente otro pokemon de mi equipo no me hizo caso y decidió atacar a lo bruto. Era caterpie. Usó disparo de seda contra jolteon. Logró envolverlo casi en su totalidad. Eso demoró un poco su movimiento eléctrico, pero para desgracia de caterpie, no resultó como él esperaba. Caterpie recibió la descarga eléctrica debido al hilo con el que él aún se encontraba conectado a jolteon. Yo me fijé en eso ya que se puso a gritar de dolor. Rápidamente, me acerqué al bicho y de un tajo logré romper la conexión de seda. Después, como si nada caterpie, volvió a la batalla. Yo me quedé como WTF! en eso momentos, pero luego caterpie me explicó que él había usado una conexión a tierra para descarga toda el flujo eléctrico que empezaba a enervar su energía vital. Gracias a eso se me quemó un fusible, pero igual yo lo felicité.

–Muy bien caterpie.

Para luego volver a las andadas y me fijé que ditto no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. Me di cuenta en su rostro no muy expresivo que un conflicto interno se empezaba a manifestar en él. Lo más chistoso era que arcanine se estaba ocupando de todo; esquivando los ataques y contratacando mientras que ditto no hacía nada por defenderlo. Solo se quedaba quieto, estoico viendo cómo su mejor amigo era asediado por constantes ataques de diferente calibre.

– ¡Haz algo ditto! – le grité para que reaccionara.

– Pero qué puedo hacer – me preguntó vacilante ante sus decisiones.

– ¡Transformación, pues idiota!– le respondí – ¡si es tú único movimiento!

Ditto me miró indeciso. No sabía si hacerme caso. Si usa transformación tendría que elegir bien en qué o en quién se va a transformar, pues si se equivoca, no va a poder revertirlo. No hasta que caiga rendido.

– ¡Decide ya! – gritó el muy temerario arcanine resistiendo las ofensivas de jolteon y umbreon.

– ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! – renegó ditto transformándose en lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

No lo pensé. Ni siquiera lo imaginé. Lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en esos precisos instantes.

– ¿Un sylveon? – decía yo – ¿Es en enserio? Además, cómo es eso posible si no hay ningún sylveon aquí.

Ditto inexplicablemente se sonrojó. Usando sus cintas se tapó el rostro. Luego me mandó una mirada de desprecio muy kawaii. Yo lo tomé como un cumplido. Después volvimos al combate. Le pedí al ya transformado que me hciera un gran favor. Ditto fue a apoyar a arcanine. La balanza empezó a equilibrarse. Ya no estábamos en tanta desventaja. Arcanine, al menos, ahora tenía a alguien que le cuide la espalda. Eso era un problema menos. Ahora el otro problema era deshacernos de los pokemon restantes que eran del sexo opuesto como glaceon, espeon, leafeon y el eevee quienes estaban recuperando de la experiencia traumática que para suerte nuestra nos ayudó de mucho.

– Caterpie, si no salimos vivos de esta déjame decirte que fue un placer haber sido tu madre por tan poco tiempo

– ¿Enserio?

– No

En medio de la palabrería espeon usó psíquico sobre nosotros y sin darnos cuenta nos elevó a gran altura. Yo estuve por orinarme del miedo al ver como mis pies se alejaban más y más del suelo. Abracé a mis estirpe maldita con suma fuerza para que no se me soltara. Después di un gran grito como de niñita mientras caía, junto con caterpie y por efecto de la gravedad, a una altura considerable. Cerré de inmediato los ojos.

* * *

><p>– Oye, Will – me hablaba una voz familiar – despierta. Vamos a desayunar.<p>

Seguía siendo de mañana. Se notaba por la tranquilidad. Mis ojos seguían cerrados. Veía solo oscuridad, pero me disponía a escuchar. No sabía dónde estaba. El confort que me transmitía este nuevo ambiente, me era muy conocido. Juraría que estoy en la pastelería. Pero había algo. Algo muy extraño. No podría ser la pastelería ya que este siempre está vacío. Donde fuera que esté hay personas a mi alrededor. Puedo escucharlas. Oirlas hablar. Me imaginé en un principio que me encontraba en la calle de alguna ciudad, pero luego descarté tal posibilidad porque habían voces familiares. Voces que yo conocía así que no podía ser el exterior sino más bien debía ser un interior. Un lugar donde se esté dando una reunión familiar. Todos se trataban como familia; hermano, hermana, hijo, hija, papá, mamá. Me sentía cómodo al escuchar eso. Más que nada la palabra mamá y no hablo por caterpie. Hablando de él. ¿Qué será de caterpie?. Entreabrí los ojos para dar un vistazo. Minúsculo. Mientras mis pupilas se adaptaban a la luz matinal yo seguía distinguiendo. Suponiendo lo que sea que esté a mi alrededor. No creo que sean personas. La visión se me hacía más nítida y clara. No son personas. Son pokemon.

– ¡Gwaaaaah! – di un grito de sorpresa en el mueble donde reposaba al verme rodeado por los que me creyeron, en algún momento, una sabandija ruin y usurpadora.

– ¡Despertaste! – chilló un eevee a mi costado muy entusiasmado. Yo le correspondí con una sonrisa aparente porque no hace esta bola de pelos me quizo matar.

– Gema qué diablos está pasando. De qué me perdí – le hablé entre dientes al vaporeon que estaba a mi otro costado.

– Nah. No mucho – respondía ella – te caíste junto con caterpie y después de eso decidimos hacer todos las pases – yo me quedé extrañado. Dibujé en mi rostro una expresión que fácilmente se podía traducir en un _cómo así_

_–_ Agradécele a Leah. Ella fue la que se apiadó de nosotros.

Busqué con la mirada al pokemon. En el proceso me di cuenta que me encontraba en la pastelería ya que,no muy lejos de mÍ, se hallaba un leafeon y un glaceon jugando en la recepción junto a la caja registradora.

– Mátenme – llegué a la conclusión.

– Discúlpame – interrumpió mi desdicha otro pokemon. Era el espeon que usó psíquico contra mí – discúlpanos a mí y a mis hijos – cabizbaja prosiguió – fue un error nuestro,confundirlos con otros. ¿Podrán perdonarnos, Will y Gema?

– No que era tu hija – retorné a lo mismo.

– No Will – interrumpió Gema – ¿No vez que te trata de explicar? – culminó y espeon tomó la palabra.

– Fue un error nuestro, como lo vuelvo a repetir, quizás no nos fijamos, o bueno yo no me fijé. Nos dejamos llevar tanto por la emoción. Creímos por un momento que la habíamos encontrado. Oh, te pareces tanto a ella, Gema. Mi linda Mirla… Pero no fue así. Mi hija, Leah y yo también somos testigos… de lo que a ustedes les está sucediendo.

– ¿Qué nos está sucediendo? – le pregunté. Esto ya se estaba poniendo muy raro.

– ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó ella con extrañeza. Tal fue su asombro que inclinó la cabeza y yo pude observar con más detenimiento su majestuosidad y delicadeza. La gema que llevaba en su frente resplandecía de vez en cuando.

– No, no sé de qué me estás hablando – respondí.

– Comprendo. Supongo yo que Gema también debe estar igual – prosiguió espeon, pero esta vez enfatizando al vaporeon.

– A mí me da igual – respondió Gema.

– El brillo en tus ojos dice otra cosa – terminó por decir espeon y de un salto se bajó del mueble en donde estaba. Dándonos la espalda y con un caminar muy vanidoso, se dirigió a la cocina. Eevee, glaceon y leafeon, al verla alejarse, fueron corriendo a darle el encuentro. Yo y Gema nos quedamos solos.

– El brillo en tus ojos dice otra cosa…– repetí lo que dijo esperon. Esa frase se me quedó retumbando buen tiempo en mi cabeza hasta que Gema decidió romper el silencio.

– Will – decía ella – ¿No quieres ir a desayunar?

– ¿Desayunar? – pregunté vagamente. Eso obligó a que deslice mis ojos hacia ella. Gema me seguía mirando. Esperaba a que yo le respondiera. El brillo en sus ojos no es un brillo normal. Cubría, dentro de ese manto de destellos, algo que yo no podía distinguir a simple vista. Tuve que acercarme un poco más para visualizarla mejor. Sus ojos se hacían cada vez más grandes y azules _" Will qué haces" _me preguntó en esos momentos. Aún seguía sin distinguir bien. Había algo ahí dentro. Como una figura. Y no era mi reflejo. Estoy totalmente seguro. No es mi reflejo. Hay una persona adentro de sus ojos. Encerrada bajo cuatro paredes. Se me vino a la mente sacarla de ahí y no sé por qué. Cuando me di cuenta, Gema se había cegado a sí misma y estirando sus labios esperaba a que yo le correspondiera _"qué haces " _le pregunté. En un principio no me quiso responder. Se mantuvo en esa posición; con los ojos cerrados y los labios dispuestos. Pero ya después, como vio que no ocurría nada, Gema disimuladamente abrió los ojos y me hechó un vistazo. Sus carrillos empezaron a enrojecerse a niveles febriles. Y yo me quedé como o_O. Ella pensó que la quería besar. Pero esa no era la idea.

Después de eso, la reconcilié dándole unas cuántas palmadas. No quería verla triste. Ella sin nada más que decirme, recibía mi afecto. Un afecto sincero. Como solo yo le puedo dar _" Vamos, no te pongas así " _la intentaba reanimar "_Donde está el pokemon. Ese pokemon que no hace mucho conocí ". _Mis alientos parece que surtieron efecto. Gema volvió a ser la de antes. Pero no por mucho. Lágrimas. No me gustan. Y ella las tuvo que usar _"Oh vamos no llores"_ me sentí mal al verla así. No me gusta verla llorar.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunté con ternura. Quizás así pueda calmarla un poco.

– No, no estoy llorando. Es solo que… me entró algo en el ojo – respondió Gema.

– Bueno… ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

– S-sí

Coincidimos en que teníamos mucha hambre y queríamos ir a comer. Sin pensarlo mucho nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Ojalá que Beni se encuentre ahí.

Arceus, por favor dime que está ahí. No quiero comer nada de arcanine. Nadie quiere comer algo hecho por un pokemon y que además tenga ojos y se esté moviendo. Es horrible.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina vimos una verdadera reunión familiar. Todos los eeveelutions estaban ahí preparando la mesa o ayudando en la cocina. Sentí un gran alvio al ver a Beni. Estaban, tambien, arcanine, ditto, ¿un metapod?, dos extrañas y muy intimidantes figuras de negro.

¿Dos extrañas y muy intimidantes figuras de negro? ¿No me había topado con uno de ellos, ya?

– ( Es él… ) – pensé mientro veía, no muy lejos de mí, a alguien muy sospechoso. Se encontraba apoyado en una de la paredes de la cocina y además tenía un umbreon a su costado.

Qué rabia me dio verlo. Fui a arreglármelas con él .Teníamos asuntos pendientes

– ¡WILL, NO! – gritó Gema. Quería que desistiera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y más tarde que nunca porque el puñetazo que le estampé se lo quise dar desde hace buen tiempo.

– ¡ICANALLA! – le grité. El golpe fue tal que lo mandé al piso – ¡Y TIENES LA OSADÍA DE VOLVER! – seguía con la reprimenda. Umbreon, en respuesta, me quiso atacar, pero en eso instantes, alguien se interpuso entre nosotros. Era un metapod y estaba de mi lado. Me quería protreger. A umbreon eso poco le importó, seguía en posición de batalla. Listo para atacar.

**FALLEN IN WATER **_(Continuará…)_


	16. capítulo 15

Capítulo 15: Gema

Todos los presentes no creían lo que estaban viendo .Para empezar, el sujeto a quien Will golpeó, no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera lo conocía. En segundo lugar, como va a hacer eso en frente de una criatura. El eevee, al ver tal agresión, se puso a llorar. Eso desestabilizó mucho la armonía en la cocina. Espeón mandó a sus hijas a que calmen a su hermana y ella misma se dirigió hacia la pelea. Will aún seguía con los puños cerrados. Muy rabioso. Umbreon quería devolverle el golpe, pero para suerte de Will, espeon lo calmó _" Vamos, Black, no ha sido intención del muchacho". _La palabra Black fue suficiente para reponer a Will. Se acordó súbitamente de lo que él no hace mucho concluyó.

- ¿Bla-Black?- Will tartamudeó el nombre del pokemon- ¿E-eres macho?

- Sí. Es macho- respondió en vez de Black otro sujeto de negro. Su voz femenina la delataba.

- (Otro encapuchado)- pensó para sí Will mientras veía como la figura ayudaba gentilmente a levantar al caído. Y no solo eso sino que también le limpió toda la suciedad que tenía encima.

- ¡Hay ya suéltame!- se expresó el agredido intentando apartar a quien lo había auxiliado.

- Pero aún sigues sucio. Déjame limpiarte- la de la capucha siguió con lo mismo. Ahora se acercó más al agredido. Quería asegurarse si no tenía otra mancha más. Y el único lugar que le faltaba era el rostro de la víctima.

- ¡No! ¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!- se quejaba el encapuchado. No quería ser descubierto- ¡Él no puede vernos!- dijo por último. Pero no mostró más resistencia. Desistió ante la ternura de su compañera de vestimenta. Ahora él ya no tenía capucha. Evidentemente se veía un rostro de tez clara, ojos color celeste y cabello rubio. Se parecía y en verdad se parecía a un amigo de Will. Pero no era su amigo. Will supo distinguirlo de inmediato. No tenía la _pinta _ni el _look. _Pero sí era bien atractivo. Al igual también su amiga. ¿Será su amiga? Por la forma cómo lo trata y le limpia el rostro pareciera que fueran más que amigos.

- (Son solo niños)- concluyó Will al ver por último a una niña de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rosado (sí rosado). Muy extravagante. Pero nada mal. Will se quedó babotas. Gema miró eso y de un coletazo lo regresó a la normalidad. Después que los niños terminaran de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo( que habrán hecho). El niño, que era al que Will había golpeado, se dirigió al susodicho con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y le dijo "_Ya sabes nuestra identidad. Ahora muéstranos la tuya" _

Recordemos que Will, desde que se separó de Mishelle y los demás, siempre tuvo puesto el abrigo negro. Nunca se lo quitó. Además como él se cree un adonis. Con pinta de metrosexual (sarcasmo por favor) siempre para con la capucha puesta. Eso por eso que el niño le pidió que rebele su identidad, ósea que se sacara la capucha.

- Ándale, pero no se desmayen- advirtió Will y se quitó la capucha. No pasó absolutamente nada. Gema fue la única que se emocionó. No sé qué le vio de atractivo.

- ¿Eres de la plebe?- le preguntó la niña.

- ¡Juuuuat!- Will se exaltó- qué me dijiste, mocosa.

- Dé donde eres- le cambió la pregunta.

- Bueno. Yo vengo de la capital de Kanto. Ciudad Azafrán- respondió Will, pero siguió pensando que la niña se excedió mucho con la anterior pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó esta vez el niño.

- Para qué quieren saber mi edad- dijo Will un poco irritado.

- Queremos saberlo solo por simple curiosidad- interrumpió la niña- veo que eres alguien mayor y con más experiencia que nosotros. ¿Podrás respondernos esa pregunta senpai?

- Si lo ven de esa manera…- Will tuvo que ceder- Tengo 15 años. ¿Y ustedes cuántos años tienen?

- Los dos tenemos diez años- seguía respondiendo la niña

- ( Diez años )- pensaba Will- ( Y están de mi porte. ¿Qué comerán?)- el enigma alimenticio le ocasionó un hambre voraz. A Will le empezó a sonar el estómago y a Gema también. Y metapod… bueno metapod siguió ahí parado. No se movía. Creo que usó mucho _harden._

- Zoey- decía flareon- el desayuno está listo. Ven a comer- dijo por último y cuando se topó con Will, le mandó una mirada de desprecio que solo un tipo fuego puede ofrecer.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme, Danny. Ya estoy yendo- respondió la niña.

- Wally, Wally- decía jolteon- ya está la comida. Ven a comer que está bien rico- añadió jolteon y cuando se topó con Will no lo miró ni le hizo nada. Eso creyó Will en un principio, pero al menor descuido del muchacho, jolteon usó impactrueno sobre él y lo dejó todo chamuscado en el piso "_Mocoso…" _fue lo último que le dijo el pokemon. Gema fue en defensa de Will.

- No me agradas- le dijo a jolteon.

- Tú tampoco me agradas. Eres igual que mi hermana. Todos los vaporeon son iguales. Me dan rabia- añadió jolteon y se llevó a rastras a Wally.

- Eh mi gente con cuidado- hablaba Wally.

- Ya cállate y ven a comer.

- Ya, ya pero no empujes.

Will no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Pensó que era solo su imaginación o la descarga que recibió o quizás las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. La cuestión era ¿Esos dos niños también pueden entender a los pokemon? Porque claramente se vio cómo se comunicaban los unos con los otros. Fluidamente. Y era extraño. Más aún porque Gema está ahí y ella también vio todo. Era una testigo más.

- ¿Gema, viste lo que yo vi?- le preguntó Will.

- Sí - respondió ella- mejor les pregunto algo más para corroborar- añadió y se dirigió lo más normal posible hacia donde estaba Zoey y le preguntó- ¿Todos esos eeveelutions que tienen ustedes, tienen nombre?

- Sí y no- respondió Zoey. Y eso fue suficiente para Will y Gema- Verás. Mi único pokemon es ese flareon que ves ahí- le señalaba a flareon- se llama Danny. Y Wally, que es mi amigo, tiene su pokemon que se llama Gudis y que también está por ahí junto con él. Son como uña y mugre. ¿No son lindos?- Gema no coincidió en ello- Bueno, como decía, sí y no porque buena parte de esos pokemon no son nuestros. La mayoría son de un amigo que nosotros estamos buscando. Creemos que si lo hayamos a él, daremos también con el paradero de Mirla. Pero eso ya es harina de otro costal. Volviendo al tema. La cosa es que sí tienen todos nombres. Nombres muy originales. Y además son muy tiernos y apachurrables ¿No es genial?

- NO- interrumpió Will. Tenía apoyado la cabeza en sus brazos- qué aburrido es ponerle nombres a los pokemon. Además es muy tedioso. Por eso que los míos no tienen nombre. ¿O no caterpie?- se percató que ya no tenía a caterpie- OH MAY GAD ¡Ahora tengo un metapod!- se entusiasmó él solito. Porque nadie le daba bola.

- ¿Quién es Mirla?- a Gema le siguió llamando la atención ese nombre.

- ¿Gema, no?- Zoey le atinó al nombre- por qué no mejor hablamos sobre ella en la mesa. Allá todos nos están esperando.

- Ok- llegaron a un acuerdo y juntas las dos fueron a desayunar. Will se dio cuenta que lo habían dejado solito. Cogiendo a su metapod fue al encuentro de Gema, en el comedor.

Tiempo después. Ya todos estaban satisfechos. Beni había cocinado su especialidad "_le víbore" _ que era una sucesiva carga de bolas de helado de diferentes sabores y colores, dispuestos linealmente sobre la mesa. Todos cubiertos con chocolate y caramelo. Pero más chocolate que caramelo "_Bon appetit" _claro que sí. Tremenda majestuosidad. Una cachetada en la cotidiana y monótona naturaleza de un desayuno.

Mala suerte porque no duró mucho. Al poco tiempo ya se lo habían depredado todo. Will se congeló como 5 veces consecutivas el cerebro, pero valió la pena. ¿Una competencia? Yo lo gano. Jolteon compitió con Will sobre quién comía más. Arcanine, muy inteligente, utilizó su elemento para descongelar el helado. Casi lo obtiene. Pero lo pillaron. Así que lo descalificaron. Y Will ganó. Con severas lesiones cerebrales, pero ganó. Will en esos momentos se creyó el rey del mundo. Ahora ya nada podía arruinar su momento de gloria y superioridad. ¿O sí?

* * *

><p>10 minutos más tarde...<p>

- Ahh Me duele la cabeza- se quejaba Will en esos momentos. Estaba postrado en un mueble con mucha fiebre. Gema se encontraba con él. A su costado. Velando por su seguridad. Arcanine, ditto y metapod habían salido junto con Beni a dar un paseo. Zoey y Wally, como no conocían nada de la zona, decidieron acompañarlos y en consecuencia también fueron de paseo los demás pokemon.

- Eso te pasa por ser un salvaje- agregó Gema.

- Y qué- decía Will- la cosa es que gané.

- Te pudo haber pasado algo peor, Willy- añadió Gema. Parecía su mamá. Will se sonrojó un poco al pensar lo mismo. Con mucho esfuerzo se intentó levantar, pero Gema no se lo permitió. No quería que empeore.

- Quiero ir a afuera. De seguro todos deben de estar jugando- se quejaba Will- Y yo estoy acá. Perdiéndome toda la diversión. Qué mala onda :(

- Lo sé, pero al menos me tienes a mí.

Will no respondió para nada eso. Se acordó de la experiencia anterior. No quería ver a Gema. Especialmente sus ojos. Esa parte de ella es muy extraña. Apartando la mirada, Will miró a hacía otro lugar menos a ella.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras?- decía Gema- ¿Te he hecho algo?

- No. Es solo que… me idiotizas.

- AWww. Qué lendo- Gema se puso muy melosa- ven, Will, dame un besito

- ¡NO!- Will evitó el contacto apartándose de ella – No te me acerques

- O quieres un eevee – Gema optó por el plan B.

- ¡TAMPOCO!- Will sintió un escalofrio – ¿¡E-ESTÁS LOCA!?

- En parte...- Gema rodó sus ojos y los volvió a posar en él- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Will no quería saber ese secreto.

- Te lo voy a contar de todos modos, así que escucha nomás - Gema se preparó para revelar su muy intrigante secreto - Yo sé cómo curar la fiebre- lo dijo con una discreción única. Como para que nadie más lo sepa - Es un método infalible.¿Si quieres lo podemos probar?

Lo último sonó muy tentativo. Infalible. Quizás sea una de esas técnicas medicinales que solo las abuelitas se saben. Como la del beso en la frente. Eso es axiomático. Siempre funciona. Te deja la marca del labial, pero al fin y al cabo te cura. Es mágico.

- ¿M-me vas a dar un beso en la frente? - le preguntó tímidamente como criatura acorralada.

- No claro que... - Gema se percató que esa era el plan- Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Pero si no eres mi abuela - objetó Will

- ¡Quieres curarte o no hombre!

- Ya está bien hazlo, pero no te aproveches

Gema asintió de inmediato. Como vio que tenía el permiso de Will, no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Se acercó a él lo más que pudo. Pero solo lo suficiente como para no incomodarlo.

Al tenerlo ya bien cerca. Se fijó en él. Estaba temblando. Ella no sabía si era por la fiebre o por otra cosa. Lo que sí tenía bien en claro era que debía de apurarse. Gema le pidió a Will que cerrara los ojos. Will le dijo que por qué rayos debía de cerrarlos. Gema le explicó que era tan solo por precaución, pero si no quería cerrarlos era ya cuestión de él. Will lo pensó varias veces. Mejor los debería de cerrar. No quería traumarse.

Haciéndole caso, Will cerró los ojos. Esperó un buen rato el beso. Pero el beso no venía ¿Dónde diantres está el beso? Él ya no quería esperar. Quería que le dé el beso de una buena vez para que lo dejara tranquilo. Muy aburrido, Will mandó todo al diablo. Se acomodó en el mueble donde reposaba y se preparó para dormir. Pero no sin antes observar qué paso. Por qué no le dio el beso ¿Se habrá arrepentido? ¿Si era solo en la frente? Toda esa intriga no lo dejaba dormir. Will abrió los ojos y esperó encontrar, primero, el techo de la pastelería, segundo, un espacio vital no tan invadido y tercero, más movilidad. Se encontraba acorralado. Gema se había puesto encima de él. Will no podía moverse. Quería bajarla, pero era pesada. Más de lo normal. No parecía un pokemon _"Tus últimas palabras" _se la escuchó decir con una sonrisa como de victoria. Will dio un último intento, pero fue inútil _" Te odio" _se expresó con una rabia única. Gema lo tomó como un cumplido. Acercando sus labios hacia los de él, le dio un beso. Un largo y apasionante beso que Will más que desdeñarlo lo disfrutó.

- (Shit. Besa bien) - pensó mientras aún duraba el momento. El calor que le proporcionó el beso lo hizo sonrojarse. Sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza por el acto desmedido. Por la tentación. Pero no estaba mal. Ella también sintió lo mismo. Además estaban solos. Nadie los podía ver. Compartieron esos breves instantes juntos y cuando Gema estuvo por separar sus labios de los de él, Will la detuvo y la obligó a seguir. No quería que ese momento terminase. Era su primera vez y lo estaba disfrutando

Will sintió que unos brazos lo empezaron a rodear y el beso no se detuvo. Siguió más apasionado. No le importó que ahora sintiera mechones de pelo rozar sus rostro. Solo le importaba rozar sus labios. No le importó también que la puerta se abriera estrepitosamente y que mostrara ahora dos figuras sumamente anonadadas. No le importaba nada. Solo sus labios.

- ¡KYAAAAAA! - se escuchó un grito ensornecedor que retumbó por toda la pastelería y casi rompe por completo todos los vidrios de la misma excepto el que ya estaba roto.

Era Mishelle y se encontraba atrás de una mujer. Ella se veía como una neko-girl. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora parecía más _mishi_ que nunca.

- WILLIAM FITZCARRALD - gritó esta vez una mujer que fácilmente podría ser su madre(de Will) - QUÉ HACES CON UNA CHICA DESNUDA ENCIMA TUYO.

¿Chica? ¿Desnuda? Qué diablos. Ahora sí le volvió a importar todo. Abrió sus ojos por unos momentos y los volvió a cerrar porque ya no quería ver más.

Sú mama tenía razón. Había alguien encima suyo.

**FALLEN IN WATER **_(continuará...)_


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16: La despedida

William no tuvo otra mejor idea que salir disparado de ahí y dejar a Gema sola con Mishelle y su mamá.

A una velocidad de vértigo, Will se fue corriendo hacia la salida, pero se detuvo porque su objetivo estaba barricado desde hace mucho tiempo por Mishelle, así que tuvo que cambiar de dirección y salir por otro lugar, pero no importaba a donde fuera Mishelle siempre llegaba primero y eso irritaba mucho a William.

No teniendo otra opción, William se llevó a Gema a la cocina y se encerraron los dos ahí.

- ¿No crees que es suficiente Will? Ya vas usando casi todas las cosas de esta cocina para sellar esa puerta.

- Nunca es suficiente para contener a Mishelle, Gema, eso tenlo en claro.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta y me vas a contar todo ahorita, detalle por detalle… pero antes.

William le entrega el sobretodo que llevaba puesto a Gema como para que al menos tape todo lo que él no debería de estar viendo a tan corta edad.

- William no me refería a mí. Me refería a ti. De seguro ya te debió de haber hecho efecto a ti también.

- Cómo que a mí también, pero qué cosas estás diciendo Gema.

- Hablo en serio, Will ¿Acaso has tenido la delicadeza de mirarte al menos a un espejo?

- ¿A un espejo?

William empieza a sentir un vacío tétrico en su corazón. Ve a Gema y se imagina al vaporeon que no hace mucho conoció. Ahora intenta atribuirse esa perspectiva a sí mismo; cosa que resultó, pero que no le agradó en lo absoluto. William intenta retirar todo pensamiento pesimista de su psiquis. Él cree que no le ha ocurrido nada, pero al observar nuevamente a Gema y percatarse que esta se encuentra con la mirada fija y puesta en él se siente inseguro y empieza a titubear sobre su postura escéptica

- Pero qué cosa eres… eres todo menos un pokemon…

- ¿Sabes por qué Brittany me llamó Gema?

William no quiso saber la respuesta

- Son las letras iniciales de mi nombre.

- ¿C-cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Géminis. Géminis Masamune.

A Will no se le hizo conocido ese nombre. Nunca en su vida lo había escuchado, pero le extrañaba el hecho de que Gema le haya estado ocultando hasta este entonces su verdadero nombre. Hasta llegó a pensar que ella no era la original, pero logró recordar que Gema tenía algunos problemas para evocar sus recuerdos. Lo que fuera que le haya ocurrido antes de que se conozcan en el acuario encierra un secreto que no está al alcance de William. Él sabe que todo esto ya está por terminarse porque su mamá está ahí afuera esperando a que se abra la puerta para llevárselo a rastras, y de las orejas, a la casa. William teme perder a Gema, pero a la vez le atrae poder saber más de su pasado.

- Géminis… haré un esfuerzo para confiar en ti… pero una pregunta más ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo siete años William ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Nada, por nada ( ¡Siete años!... ¿Y a esa edad se entrega por entero a los aires de Romeo y Julieta?)

- (Creo que debería de reconsiderar mi carrera como modelo) - pensó Gema.

En esos instantes las puertas de la cocina se abren y en un ambiente de puro asombro, Mishelle logra capturar a Will y en pleno proceso de ahorcamiento, ella se da cuenta que Will ya no es el mismo de antes.

Mishelle suelta a Will porque no puede creer lo que está viendo, da unos cuantos pasos atrás, se tropieza, se choca con la pared y se va corriendo de la cocina.

William y Géminis estaban con estas caras O.o hasta que Mishelle entra de nuevo pero con espejo en mano y varias prendas de vestir.

- ¿Pero qué rayos te acaba de ocurrir, Will? Tú mamá no te puede ver así - dijo Mishelle y le entregó el espejo a Will para que se viera, al menos, mientras ella le medía la cintura con una larga cinta. Tenía además,entre los dientes, unas tijeras.

William decidió darse unas cuantas chequeadas para cerciorarse de su aspecto. Cogió el espejo que Mishelle le había entregado y en medio de titubeos logró ubicarselo al frente suyo.

- P-pero en qué me he convertido - la imagen translúcida del espejo no mentía. A Will le había crecido un par de orejas y el color de su iris se encontraba de un tono café. Además casi la totalidad de su cuerpo se estaba llenando de pelos y una cola muy abultada le empezaba a brotar de su retaguardia - ¿Me habré vuelto un pokemon?

- Todavía no - decía Gema - va a tomar tiempo y además no saliste como yo quería parece que tomaste la forma de eevee en vez de una de sus evoluciones ¿Qué mala onda no? Pero no hay nada que una piedra de evolución no pueda resolver - Gema extrae de los bolsillos del abrigo una piedra eterna.

- ¡Mucho cuidado Géminis que eso no sirve para evolucionar! - se quejaba Will mientras hacía un esfuerzo por evitar ser tocado por el mineral.

- ¡Pero es que no te quedas quieto, hombre! - decía Gema.

-¡Pueden ustedes dos tranquilizarse! - Mishelle corta la diversión quitándole a Géminis la piedra y con la mirada fija en ella, le lanza una pregunta - ¿Eres su novia y te comportas de esa manera?

- No es mi novia Mishelle - interrumpió Will con un tono de aburrimiento- ¿Puedes preguntarle quién es? Porque si te lo digo, no creo que me vayas a creer.

- ¿Es alguien de la prepa?

- ¡Pregúntale!

- Ya va, ya va - Mishelle se dirige a Gema - ¿Quién potatoes eres?

- ¿No me recuerdas, Mishelle? ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? A ver… ¿Qué tal va el cortejo de tu papá con la mamá de William? ¿Aún no se le declara? ¿O sigue tan igual de flojo y lento en las relaciones como el slowpoke que es?

- (Arceus mi divino tesoro, eso solo lo sabe Gema) - pensaba Mishelle- (No sé yo qué hacía contándole mis problemas familiares a un pokemon)

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo? - preguntó Will.

- No es de tu incumbencia abusador - sentenció Mishelle.

"_A-bu-sa-dor" _ Escuchó Will y eso lo hirió mucho.

- ¡Son siente años en edad pokemon, eh! - objetó Will - que según mis cálculos son como… ¡Años luz! En edad humana.

Mishelle levantó la ceja y siguió con su trabajo, pero no sin antes esbozar una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque ahora se encontraba junto a Géminis y a William.

William vio tremenda expresión de Mishelle y decidió ayudarla, pero justo cuando estuvo por hacerlo, Mishelle ya había terminado con todo y en ese mismo instante le puso a Will la ropa. Will ahora se sentía un tanto más cómodo con las nuevas prendas. Un gorro no levantaba sospechas, más bien cubría las orejas. El oberol sin mangas servía de mucho, ocultaba por entero la cola y las dos tercias partes del cuerpo lleno de pelos. Lo restante lo ocultaba una chalina ya que Will tenía una enorme cantidad de pelo brotando de su cuello así que necesitaba ocultarlo.

- Me veo ridículo - concluyó Will.

- Te ves pachoncito, William - acotó Géminis para luego ponerse triste- lástima que ya todo está por acabarse. Discúlpame William por convertirte en un pokemon en el proceso. Creo que me excedí un poco contigo.

- Nada Géminis, no deberías de disculparte, es más yo debería de agradecerte por qué gracias a ti he vivido los dos días más estupendos, geniales e increíbles que un chico a tan corta edad puede desear en su cumpleaños. Lo mínimo sería agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has brindado y la compañía que tanto he necesitado. Me gustaría poder haber estado más tiempo contigo Géminis para conocer tu pasado. Pero ya conoces el dicho: Lo ve fácil viene fácil se va - a William se le pegó el bicho de lo sentimental - Yo sé que tú ya le has contado a medio mundo que tú eres mi pareja y cosas por el estilo. Y no creas que no me gusta que digas eso. Sí me gusta Géminis. Yo apoyo eso. ¡Y discúlpame! Por no haberte tratado como te lo mereces. Debí de haberte creído desde un principio. No sabía hasta ese entonces que hablabas en serio. Arceus pero qué idiota fui. Ahora veo todo claro. Tú eres mi pervertida y muy alocada pareja, Géminis. Eso no lo olvides.

- William… ¿Tú sabías que cuando un vaporeon elige a su pareja, lo elige para toda la vida?

- Sí lo sabía, Géminis. Sí lo sabía.

- ¿Crees entonces que sería capaz de olvidarme de ti? - Géminis no aguantó más y se puso a llorar. Mishelle también quiso, pero ella no está muy al tanto de todo esto así que solo se reservó - ¿De alguna u otra forma nos volveremos a ver no? Osea, digo, este no es el adiós definitivo ¿Cierto? ¿Vas a tener otra fiesta no?

- Géminis, solo se cumple quince una vez - acotó Mishelle.

- P-pero… - Géminis estuvo a punto de entrar en un berrinche, pero Will la calló con un beso. Fue el último beso y con eso Will se despidió de las dos y se dirigió hacia la salida donde lo esperaba el papá de Mishelle junto con su auto al igual que su mamá que tenía unas ganas de castigar a su hijo únicas, así que solo aguardaba nomás a que salga para poder someterlo al yugo de la paternidad responsable, o mejor dicho, totalmente irresponsable.

- Te me vas directito a hacer tus tareas, señorito - dictaminó su mamá al ver que su hijo subía al auto.

- Esta bién, mamá.

- Y después de eso me ayudas a instalar el nuevo televisor Samsung LED Ultra High Definition Full Color X4 que tú sabes quién fue tan amable de regalarnos a sabiendas que nosotros no necesitábamos de ninguno, pero que él muy caballeroso insistió en que lo tuviéramos.

- Cómo digas - decía Will y se dio cuenta que el conductor estaba ajustando el retrovisor de su auto para poder ver mejor a su pasajero favorito - ¿Uh?... ¡Hola señor!

- ¡Qué tal kido! ¿Cómo te fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

- Usted me botó de ahí sin razón alguna, señor…

Nadie se dijo nada después de eso.

El viaje durará por lo menos unas tres horas.

De vuelta con Géminis y Mishelle. Géminis se dio cuenta que Mishelle no acompañó a su padre. Ella le dijo que no quería estar junto a Will en el auto así que esperará a que su padre regrese de Azafrán para que la pueda recoger. Géminis entonces aprovechó el momento para presentar ante Mishelle a todas las personas y pokemon que ella y Will habían conocido. Géminis cogió de la mano a Mishelle y se la llevó al patio donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba aglomerada disfrutando de un cálido sol. Cuando llegaron, los primeros en recibirlos fueron los pokemon de Will que no hicieron otra cosa más que preguntarles quiénes demonios eran y que hacían aquí.

- Soy yo, arcanine ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? - dijo Gema.

- ¿Eres Gema? Pero WTF qué te ocurrió, mujer- decía arcanine - Estás diferente. Muy diferente. Creo que de tanto estar con Will ya se te pegó el gen humano ¿Ves? Es por eso que papá Mew nos recomienda que no pasemos mucho tiempo con ellos. Tienen algo que a nosotros nos hace mutar y ese tipo de cosas. Y no lo digo yo, Gema, sino lo dice mi hermano ditto - terminó por decir arcanine señalando a otro arcanine.

- ¿Géminis estoy viendo doble o soy yo? - interrumpió Mishelle.

- Eres tú Mishelle estás loca.

- ¿Mishelle dónde está Mishelle? - decía arcanine asombrado porque recordó al fín el nombre de alguien.

- Es ella ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces? - siguió Géminis.

- Me acuerdo que jugaba con su totodile de pequeños hasta que el pokemon evolucionó y ya no me quiso ver más.

- Miniarcanine - imaginó Géminis.

- ¿Tú eres el growlithe que embestía a la gente? - se extrañó Mishelle al recordar el compañero de juegos de feraligatr- Oh my gosh - verificó que así era y se aseguró si había llevado consigo la pokeball del inicial de agua - oye, arcanine ¿Quieres volver a verla? Porque creo que sí la traje. Está conmigo y te informó que ya evolucionó a su etapa final.

- No lo sé - vacilaba arcanine - no me hablo con ella desde hace años. No sé cómo reaccionará al verme.

- ¿Qué tal si usas a tu hermano como conejillo de indias? - aconsejó Géminis

- ¿Y si no resulta? No me va a ver así todo zarrapastroso.

- Te pones tu esmoquin - sugirió de nuevo Gema y eso causó que Mishelle suelte una risa. Arcanine no le vio la gracia a eso y más bien se desesperó.

Al final, para evitar la angustia del pokemon, las dos acordaron en que arcanine no vería a feraligatr hasta que este se encontrara física y emocionalmente preparado para entablar una nueva relación con su muy salvaje amiga.

Despidiéndose de ditto y arcanine y llevándose consigo a metapod en brazos, Géminis se fue junto con Mishelle a hablar con Beni. Géminis al ver al chef todo muy socarrón armando un teatro para los niños y sus eeveelution empezó a sentirse muy contenta. Feliz porque ahora ella ya no se sentiá tan sola y olvidada como lo estaba en el acuario. Mishelle la observó y se percató de algo que, con lo poco que la conocía, no logró concebir nunca que Géminis fuera capaz de hacer, o sentir.

- ¿Estás sintiendo alegría por los demás?... ¿Géminis qué bicho te pico? Porque la Gema que yo conozco solo se importa a sí misma - habló Mishelle.

- Nada. No es nada. Tan solo hablemos con Beni - Géminis cortó la conversación y las dos se fueron a hablar con él.

Después de la actuación, las presentaciones y los saludos, Beni aconsejó a las chicas que se vayan a la capital a comprarse algo de ropa porque Géminis necesitaba unas cuantas prendas. Mishelle acotó que justamente su papá estaba regresando de por ahí así que no había apuros en que las dos se vieran atraídas por la necesidad del consumismo.

- Damiselas con su permiso - Beni se fue llevándose consigo a metapod, pero no sin antes agradecer a Géminis por haber dado algo de brillo a la pastelería. Gracias a ella y a Will su negoció volverá a ser como antes. Próspero y un reducto , de los tantos que hay, para los pokemon abandonados o que no puedan valerse por sí mismo como lo fue una vez metapod.

- Mejor tarde que nunca. Hay que pasar los últimos minutos que nos quedan como las amigas que debimos ser desde un principio, Géminis - se expresó Mishelle mientras veía la hora en su celular. Ella decidió llevarse a Géminis a lo más profundo del bosque donde nadie las pueda ver.

* * *

><p>[Ya en el lugar...]<p>

- ¿No te parece lindo todo esto, Mishelle? - dijo Géminis echada junto a Mishelle en el pasto mirando el cielo azul.

- Sí se ve muy bonito… pero… oye… no te duermas aún.

- Como quisiera poder volver a verlo.

- P-pero Géminis ¿Por qué tomas tan a pecho esto de la despedida? Solo nos vamos a ir a nuestras casas. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras.

- Yo ya no creo que vuelva, Mishelle. La temporada de emparejamiento ya terminó y debo de seguir el rumbo de mi especie. La migración está por comenzar y no debo de quedarme atrás. Al fin soy libre.

- G-Géminis… ¡¿Y-y vas a ir así!?

- Hay cosas que ni el mismo Arceus sabe y que ocurren frente a sus ojos. Los secretos que guarda este mundo nunca deben ser revelados. Prométeme que no permitirás que eso ocurra, Mishelle

- Yo…

- Prométemelo

- Lo prometo.

- [Sonriendo] Gracias Mishelle eres una gran amiga.

**FALLEN IN WATER **(_Continuará_…)

Ufff... La historia ya va en la recta final. ¿Y por qué demonios aún no termina?... Pues porque simplemente las actualizaciones son tan épicas. Cada siglo que pasa se me ocurre poner un nuevo episodio :/

:( Ya bueno algún día lo terminaré así que... ¡Hasta la próxima!.


	18. Capítulo 17

Hola chicos (as) ¿Cómo han estado? Yo me he sentido de maravilla estos últimos días :D

...

...

...

):

D:

Sí ya lo sé. Sé que me he tardado mucho lo reconozco y me disculpo, pero al menos, aquí lo tengo. Así que espero que lo disfruten y lo lean mientras yo voy editando algunas cosas de este fic para dejarlo abandonado, digo, listo para el final. Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: Reencuentro<p>

Después de dejar a la mamá de Willy y a Willy en casa, el papá de Mishelle regresó para recoger a su hija.

Cuando llegó, después de dos horas de largo viaje, vio que su hija se encontraba en la calle sentada en una banca y conversando con una chica un tanto sospechosa, de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos azules, estatura alta, cuerpo delgado, y lo más curioso, rasgos de pokemon. De un pokemon muy familiar.

Para el papá de Mishelle, lo último no le pareció extraño. Pero lo que sí le era raro era ver a Mishelle conversando con otra chica. Eso sí que era extraño para él, así que estacionando su coche en una esquina cercana se acercó disimuladamente hasta su hija para preguntarle.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué tanto andan parloteando, señoritas? - preguntó el padre recién llegado.

- ¡Papá! - se exaltó Mishelle ante la sorpresiva aparición de su padre - Eras tú… Me asustaste ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

- Está bien, hijita. Ya no lo volveré a hacer - decía el padre- pero no hasta que me presentes a tu nueva amiga ¿Es tu amiga, cierto?

- Sí, sí es mi amiga y se llama Géminis - Mishelle presentó a Géminis a su padre.

- Buenos días, señor - Saludó Géminis.

- ¿Podemos ir a comprarle ropa? - continuó Mishelle.

- Hija, ¿tan pronto? - cuestionó el papá.

- No, no es eso - corrigió Mishelle - Es que ella… ella en verdad, lo necesita. ¿Podemos ir?

El papá no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer a su hija.

Ya instalados todos en el auto, el padre preguntó a dónde querían ir y Mishelle, por consejo, respondió que querían visitar las tiendas de ciudad Azafrán.

Sin rechistar, el papa de Mishelle por darle el gusto a su hija puso en marcha el motor y condujo en dirección a la ciudad.

En el camino, Mishelle aprovechó para pasar el tiempo con Géminis.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la ciudad al mediodía.

El sol sofocante se mantenía en lo más alto del cielo citadino.

El padre de Mishelle dejó a las chicas justo en la parte comercial de la ciudad donde se encontraban todas las tiendas. Seguidamente se fue a estacionar su coche.

Pasó 1 hora aproximadamente cuando las chicas volvieron después de hacer las compras. Géminis se había cambiado de ropa y cargaba varias bolsas al igual que Mishelle.

- ¿Y qué tal cómo les fue? - preguntó el papá desde el asiento delantero. Se encontraba estacionado en una playa al aire libre.

- Nos fue bien, pa - respondió Mishelle - ten, toma - y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito para luego entrar al auto junto con Géminis.

- Se ve que se han divertido mucho ahí en el centro - hablaba el papá - Y ahora… ¿Adónde quiere ir?

- Quería llevar a Géminis a su casa - dijo Mishelle

- No, no, no Mishelle - Negó de todas las formas posibles Géminis.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Mishelle

- Mi casa queda lejos - dijo Géminis

- Con más razón entonces - interrumpió el papá de Mishelle - ¿Por dónde vives?

* * *

><p>César uno de los amigos de Will se había ido a visitar a su brother a su casa. Llevaba puesto una ropa poco convencional, de surfista, y cargaba una tabla.<p>

- Oye, brother, ya pues sal - gritaba César desde el jardín de la casa de su amigo.

- No puedo estoy enfermo - Will respondió desde su cuarto.

- ¿Enfermo? Qué tienes - preguntó César.

- Tengo rabia, creo - respondió Will.

- ¿Rabia? - se extrañó César. Para salirse de las dudas decidió entrar a la casa modelo americana blanca de su amigo. Se dirigió al pórtico y entró por una puerta verde que de paso se encontraba abierta. Al entrar, se dio con la sorpresa de que todas las cosas de la casa, las sillas, la mesa, los muebles, la tele y demás artefactos se encontraban envueltos en papel periódico. Ignorando aquello César subió al segundo piso que también se encontraba de la misma manera y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Will - qué extraño… ¿Por qué estará todo esto así?

- Son medidas de seguridad - una mujer se le apareció por detrás a César.

- ¡Woa! - César se asustó y se puso en modo defensa - ¡señora mamá de Will!

- La misma y si vas al cuarto de Will, pues ten cuidado. Will no se siente muy bien que digamos - advirtió.

César tragó saliva y regresó al cuarto. Ni bien entró estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de repente se escucha el cerrar de un grifo y Will sale de su baño y se le aparece a César.

César lo vio. Vio su pelo, su cola, sus orejas y se desmayó.

Despertando…

- Ah pero qué horrible sueño. Me pareció haber visto a un hombre eevee.

- No fue un sueño - dijo Will. Se encontraba los dos en un auto.

- ¡Will! - se asombró César- oye pero qué tienes en el cuerpo.

- Es un disfraz - mintió Will

- ¿Un disfraz de eevee? ¿Así como… un cosplay? - preguntaba César y Will asintió. Will llevaba puesto solo su short debido al calor - oye pero que bien te queda. Se ve bien real

- See - asintió Will.

- ¿Y por qué estamos en el auto de tu mamá? ¿Que van a hacer en tu casa?- volvió a preguntar César

- Van a pintarla - respondió Will - y no vamos a poder estar ahí

- ¿Entonces vamos a la playa?

De repente del asiento del conductor aparece la mamá de Will sorprendiéndolos.

- César, Will me contó que tú todos los domingos vas siempre a la playa ¿Por qué no le enseñas a mi Willy a surfear?

- ¿No sabes? - le preguntó César.

- Ni nadar sé

- Ya bueno, pues conmigo vas a aprender.

- Excelente César, pues entonces nos vamos a la playa - dicho esto la mamá de Will puso en marcha su auto.

- No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto - dijo Will.

- Vamos brother no va a hacer tan malo - lo consoló César - estás con tu amigo. Y hablando de amigos, ¿cómo terminó la fiesta? ¿La continuaron o se fueron a sus casas? Porque no creo que después de lo de ayer Noah haya querido…

- Shhh cállate, César- musitó Will. César lo miró con extrañeza - Ella no lo sabe ni lo tolera - continuó y señaló a su mamá

- Ooohh - hablando en voz baja- ¿Pero al menos sabe que has estado en el acuario? ¿Al menos sabe que tienes a Gema? ¿O no lo sabe?

- No sabe nada, ni siquiera lo de Gema- dijo Will

- ¿No sabe lo de Gema? - se extrañó César - ¿Hablas en serio? - y empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando a Gema - ¡¿Y Dónde está Gema?! Ahora que me doy cuenta, no la he visto por ningún lado ¿Sigue aún contigo?

- Ya no más Cesarín :'( - dijo Will muy triste.

- Qué paso… ¿La hiciste ceviche?

- Digamos que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y ahora Mishelle se hará cargo de ella. Eso espero.

- ¡Mishelle! - César soltó un grito en señal de asombro para volver a modular su voz - Will, ¿de qué me perdí?

- De varias cosas - señaló Will

* * *

><p>El padre de Mishelle escuchó el lugar y automáticamente lo relacionó con algo que a menudo habituaba a hacer con sus amigos y los hijos de sus amigos, los días domingo. Hoy es domingo, día de playa, así que va a hacer muy difícil que alguien se quede en casa.<p>

**PLAYA**

El sol, la arena y las olas. Por una parte una población considerable de personas ocupaban la parte arenosa de la playa con sus toallas y sombrillas y por la otra, una abrumadora población de pokemon marítimos respondían al llamado de la naturaleza ocupando la parte rocosa de la misma. La playa con forma de media luna terminaba en unos de sus extremos en un acantilado rocoso.

Géminis se llevó a Mishelle al acantilado. Dejaron atrás a su padre en el ajetreo de estacionar el auto. Cruzaron los inicios de unas salinas y llegaron a avistar un faro a lo lejos. El faro indicaba el final y Géminis le rogó a Mishelle que no tuviera miedo y que se mantuviera a su lado.

Cruzaron el acantilado hasta llegar al final. Innumerables miradas de distintos pokemon se posaron sobre las dos.

- Aquí debe ser - dijó Géminis y empezó a buscar con la mirada algún pokemon familiar. Al cabo de unos segundos, halló a un vaporeon que le resultó ser muy pero muy familiar - no puede ser...

- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó Mishelle

- Creo que acabo de ver a mi papá - dijo Géminis incrédula.

Como los pokemon están cerca del acantilado, en el litoral o dentro del mar, a uno le otorgan una vista panorámica muy conveniente.

Para suerte de Géminis, el pokemon nombrado notó su presencia y se comenzó a acercar; de seguro por lo curioso o porque estaban invadiendo su territorio. El vaporeon entre saltos subió una cuesta rocosa hasta llegar a la cima donde se encontraban ellas. Géminis despejó sus sospechas al ver detenidamente al vaporeon.

La nostalgia la invadió al ver cómo el vaporeon también la reconoció y así ella se acercó presurosa al pokemon transformándose.

- Pero qué… - Mishelle se frotó los ojos al no creer lo que estaba viendo - ¿Gema nuevamente?

- Papá… - Gema se acercó entre sollozos hasta su padre. Este recibió sus desahogos con roces reconfortantes y alivios que solo un padre nos puede dar.

- Nunca deje de creer, hija. Después de la tormenta, todos los días, yo jamás perdí la fe – el vaporeon acicaló la cabeza de su hija con su mentón mientras esta se acurrucaba en su pecho buscando consuelo.

Siguieron consolándose. El reencuentro emotivo continuó hasta que Mishelle llamó la atención del vaporeon al tropezar con una roca.

- Quién es ella – el pokemon se puso alerta y miró a Mishelle con recelo – y porque te está siguiendo.

- Ella es mi amiga papá – respondía Gema- Es buena amiga. Por favor, no le hagas daño. No desconfíes de ella. Gracias a ella es que estoy aquí.

- Sí… - Mishelle afirmó con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo sintió algo de nervios. De no ser por la intervención de Gema, ese vaporeon macho se le hubiera ido encima

- Si así lo dices pues – el vaporeon se sentó vanidosamente - mil disculpas.

Gema se le acerca a Mishelle

-Mi papá dice que lo siente – decía Gema pero luego se dio cuenta de algo – oh casi se me olvida – Gema se trae a Mishelle hasta el vaporeon – Mishelle él es Aqua mi papá y papá ella es Mishelle mi amiga.

- Mucho gusto señor…o pokemon… o señor pokemon – saludaba Mishelle.

El vaporeon se quedó mirando a Mishelle por un rato. Luego miró para otro lado y dejó descubiertas sus mejillas.

- Eh…¿No lo vas a saludar? – le preguntaba Gema a Mishelle. Mishelle intuyó qué era lo que tenía que hacer y así lo hizo.

- Vaya así es como se saludan ustedes. – decía Mishelle.

- Con conocidos es de otra forma – señaló Aqua, pero Mishelle no le entendió.

Las aguas del mar colisionaban con las rocas del acantilado. Abajo los pokemon formaban manadas y se preparaban para la migración. Al fondo, los gritos y risas de las personas de la playa se escuchaban eventualmente.

- Venga, acompáñenme. Quiero mostrarles algo– Aqua se llevó a Geminis y a Mishelle a la orilla.

* * *

><p>La autopista donde se hallaban ahora estaba hecha un atolladero. Se podía ver a la gente caminar a los costados del auto.<p>

- Vaya, chicos, los autos no avanzan – decía la mamá de Will – porque no mejor se adelantan. Yo de ahí los alcanzo.

- Esta bien ma – dijo Willy y se dispuso a bajar del auto junto con César. Ni bien se bajaron, casi se chocan con un grupo de chiquillos que correteaban por ahi junto a sus pokemon.

- La playa no está tan lejos – acotaba César – mejor vamos avanzando antes de que se llene.

- Buena idea – dijo Will y comenzaron a andar al igual que las demás personas a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a una parte pronunciada de la pista, pudieron ver la playa.

- Vaya mira cuanta gente - Will señaló asombrado la misma.

- Sí y eso que van a seguir viniendo - añadió César.

Al llegar, Will y César bajaron hacia la playa. Varias personas y pokemon se divertían en ella. Caminaron sobre la arena y se alquilaron unas sombrillas. Para suerte de ellos les tocó las que estaban cerca del puesto del salvavidas.

Hacía calor intenso así que César sin más se llevó a Will a la orilla.

Will no quiso entrar porque no quería mojarse. César lo animó y Will terminó por aceptar. Llegaron hasta un punto más o menos lejano con la tabla de César. César no iba a surfear porque no era la playa adecuada para eso. Primero quería enseñarle a nadar bien a su amigo. Estuvo todo bien por unos instantes hasta que Will pierde el ritmo y se ahogó.

Para suerte de César, quien estaba más despitado, no veía que su amigo se estaba ahogando, el asistente del salvavidas logró socorrer a tiempo a Will. Will al ver quién era su salvador, no pudo creerlo y se desmayó.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, los rodearon un montón de personas, entre ellas los amigos de Will y César, y el salvavidas, una persona musculosa y atlética, le hizo respiración boca a boca a Will sin saber que este no se había ahogado.

César junto con los demás, se pusieron a reír a carcajadas porque Will estaba siendo besado por un hombre mientras que el asistente del salvavidas se extrañó al igual que la gente por cómo se veía Will.

- Pobre chico qué le habrá ocurrido - decían.

- Este muchachote debe tener mucho carácter como para que le crezca tanto el pelo - comentó el salvavidas y prosiguió con la reanimación.

- AAAAAH - un grito de revelación fue suficiente y Will recuperó la cordura. Empezó a toser y a llenarse la boca de arena mientras sus amigos se reían de él y las personas se retiraban con algo de desconcierto.

El salvavidas mandó a su asistente a vigilar a Will hasta que su mamá venga.

Will se fue a sentar bajo las sombrillas a recuperar el aliento. César y los demás lo siguieron.

- jajaja - se reía César- esa estuvo buena, bro jajaja - no paraba de reirse. Noah, Alex y Rick estaban ahí y al igual que César también se rieron pero no tanto como él.

Will vio eso y aprovechó el momento para preguntarles.

- Y ustedes qué hacen aquí

- Nos divertimos - respondió Alex.

- ¿Divertirse?¿Desde cuando? - volvio a preguntar Will.

- Desde ayer - volvió a responder Alex.

- ¡Desde ayer! - se sorprendió Will.

- Sí - se entrometió Noah - ¿El papá de Mishelle no te avisó? si él fue quien nos llevó en su coche ayer en la noche.

- ¿En serio? - Will no lo podía creer - ¿Y ustedes por qué no me avisaron? - dijo con tono molesto

- Sí te avisamos - respondió Noah - te llamamos como unas cincuenta veces a tu casa pero tú nunca respondiste ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? No lo sé

- Bien ahí con Gema, Will - opinó Alex.

- No Will eso es malo - aconsejó Rick.

- No jajaja - César se normalizó y le habló a Rick - No Bro, Gema ya no está. Según Will dice que está con Mishelle y que ella ahora se hará cargo del pokemon.

- Si Gema ya no está, entonces de quién es ese vaporeon - señaló Alex al vaporeon que vigilaba a Will desde el puesto del salvavidas.

- No la confundas. A mí costó caro. Ese pokemon es la vaporeon del salvavidas- respondió Will.

- ¿Qué y por eso te desmayaste? - preguntó César.

- Es que se parecen mucho - dijo Will

- Ala si es así mejor nos hubiéramos quedado con nuestros papás - dijo Alex.

- ¿Papás? ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué papás estás hablando? - Will se encontraba perdido.

- Pero mira, si ahí están ¿No los ves? - señaló Alex la gran cantidad de autos estacionados al fondo de la playa.

- ¡Cómo demonios llegaron los autos ahí! - se extrañó Will al ver a los coches bien estacionados entre la gente y las sombrillas.

- Ya te dije que estamos desde temprano así que mejor no preguntes y vamos - dijo Alex y Will se quedó con la intriga. Cuando al fin lo superó Alex y los demás ya lo habían dejado atrás.

En el camino para alcanzar a sus amigos, Will se topó con varias personas y pokemon. Varios pokemon entre ellos poliwag, mudkip, marill y squirtle eran los más queridos mientras que krabbie y Wingull, al ser naturales de la playa, eran los pokemon más abundantes.

Will vio eso y mucho más, pero no se fijó de lo que lo estaba siguiendo.

- Eon vaporeon vapor- dijo el pokemon y traducido sería algo así cómo "adónde crees que vas"

- Oh shit - dijo Will al ver a sus espaldas a un pokemon que venía a toda velocidad. Will no lo dudo ni un segundo más y se puso a correr - con permiso, voy pasando, abran paso, permiso, por favor, muchas gracias - pidió permiso a media playa hasta que se topó con César - César hazte a un lado - pero César por broma no lo dejó pasar. Will entonces volteo para atrás y se topó con el pokemon quien estaba a pocos metros mostrándole los dientes-¡Aaaah se supone que me tienes que vigilar no morder! - fueron sus últimas palabras y el pokemon se avalanzó hacia él y lo tumbó al piso.

- Tu apariencia te delata DIME ¡Dónde se encuentra mi hermana! - le gritó el vaporeon.

- ¡¿Tu qué?! - Will se desconcertó y tambien le gritó.

- Soy yo o Will está hablando con ese pokemon - decía Alex absorto al ver a Will y al vaporeon conversando entre gritos.

- Uhmmm - pensaba Noah- solo hay una explicación lógica para esto.

- Druuuuugs - dijeron César y Rick.

* * *

><p>- Papá, qué era lo que nos querías mostrar - le preguntaba Gema a su papá mientras bajaban del acantilado. Gema tenía cuidado de que Mishelle no se caiga.<p>

- Nada - respondió su papá- solo quería que bajen. No es bueno estar ahí arriba. Nos pueden pescar- Aqua dio un último saltó y llegó a la orilla.

- Y... - Gema cambió de tema - ¿Cómo esta memma? (A/N mamá en idioma pokemon)

Para Aqua eso último fue como un llamado al recuerdo y responderlo significaba despojarse, aunque sea por unos instantes, de lo segundo más valioso en su vida; un pequeño dije portaretrato todo musgoso qué él cuidadosamente apoyó en su pata y se lo mostró a Gema y a Mishelle. Al abrirlo, se pudo ver la imagen borrosa de una mujer. Mishelle no logró entenderlo al principio, pero luego cuando vio con más detenimiento el rostro del pokemon, cuando vio su mirada y la continua pena que este sentía al perderse en aquella imagen, lo logró comprender. Gema también, pero con el debido respeto y la privacidad que se me merece su padre.

- Ven, Mishelle. Dejemos a mi papá un rato a solas.

- No, no que va - Aqua se recompuso - Yo me prometí no volver a hacerlo. Además estoy llorando por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hoy es un día especial ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ...

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

**FALLEN IN WATER(**_Continuara..._**)**

Hola de nuevo, chicos(as) hasta aquí llega el capitulo así que espero que les haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto nuevamente T.T pero al menos veanle el lado positivo a esto. Ya le hallé un final al fic así que de terminarse se tiene que terminar y no creo que me tarde tanto esta vez, eso espero.

Bueno eh y también editaré algunos capítulos, no todos, para que sea más agradable la historia. Y nada más. ¡Nos vemos!.


End file.
